Lies and Betrayal
by elaine451
Summary: Dad Petrelli has locked up Claire and Sylar, together, with the help of Ma. Read on to find out why…Sucky title and summary, but hope you take a chance. Rated M for sexual situations and language Sylar/ Claire
1. Chapter 1

**_Takes place sometime early in season 3, since Sylar has Claire's ability, but other than that it's total AU – so please don't freak at this being non-canon. Just go with it :)_**

**_Dad Petrelli has locked up Claire and Sylar, with the help of Ma. Read on to find out why…_**

**_Disclaimers: Don't own Heroes, NBC does. This is just for fun and no money has ever or will ever change hands, ever_**

* * *

Claire shook her head, attempting to clear the fuzziness that enveloped her. Where was she? How had she gotten here? She looked around. Cement everywhere, cement floor, cement walls, cement platform with a thin mattress on top.

And then recognition hit her like a bullet. Building 26. How could he do this to her? How could Nathan bring her here?

"Hey princess, took you long enough to wake up." The voice sent shivers up Claire's spine.

"What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" She jumped up and started pounding on the door, putting as much distance between herself and him as possible.

"No worries, Claire-bear, I already got what I wanted from you." Sylar gracefully rose from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Why are we here? Why did he put me in here with you?" Claire was trying to fight her panic.

"Like I could read your bio-dad? I would've thought he would've bagged and tagged us and handed us over to that psycho Danko." Sylar sat on the edge of the bed platform.

"Hmm, as uncomfortable as ever." He stretched out. "Although it is a little wider."

He smirked over at Claire. "Care to join me?"

"In your dreams psycho-killer." She looked out the small window on the door.

"Oh Claire, you wound me." Sylar sneered as he placed his hand over his heart in an exaggerated movement.

"As if." She turned back to face him. "Why are the windows covered?" The observation windows were curtained.

"Claire, I'm afraid I haven't acquired a pre-cognitive ability. Yet." He smiled at her.

"Great! What the hell good are you?" She sneered.

"It would appear you and I are good for absolutely nothing." He went to her and showed her his arm. "Do you have an injection entry?"

Claire frowned and lifted her arms. Several marks were still visible.

"Yeah." She looked up at him. "Why haven't we healed?"

"Umm, your blond is showing. Obviously we were injected with a drug to hinder our abilities." He lay back down.

"How can you be so calm? How can…" Claire stopped as the curtains were pulled back to reveal her father and grandmother on the other side of the glass.

She ran up to it and banged several times in anger.

"What the hell did you do? Does my father know where I am?" Claire screamed.

"I am your father, Claire. Please calm down, let us explain…" Nathan was cut off by his mother.

"Claire, remember your manners." Angela tsked.

"Manners? Manners?" Claire yelled. "You lock me in here with this…this…" She waved her hand at Sylar, "you take my away my ability and you want manners?"

"Yes, well I suppose I can see where you are coming from." Angela flicked off a non-existent piece of lint from her jacket.

Sylar's eyes narrowed as he lifted himself off the bed and sauntered over to the observation window.

"So Angela, or do you still want me to refer to you as mother?" He chuckled.

"As I am not your mother, I suppose Angela will do." She pursed her lips.

"Alright, Angela." He continued. "Why are we here?"

"If Danko had his way, you would both be dead." Angela shrugged. "Well, you'd be dead and my dear Claire would be sedated and left to vegetate with the rest."

Sylar leaned against the wall and looked at Nathan, who was quite flushed and fidgeting with his tie.

"I can see that your dear son Nathan is quite put out by this." He turned back to Angela. "So what is it?"

Nathan answered. "The only way I could keep Claire safe was to present ma's idea to the president and override Danko's obsession with killing Claire."

"You seem to conveniently forget Nathan, if you hadn't started this little witch hunt, your daughter would never have fallen into Danko's territory." Sylar prompted.

"Please, just let them finish." Claire spoke up, her voice filled with dread. She had a very sick feeling about this.

"A child. One conceived from the two of you." Angela kept her eyes on Sylar, not wanting to see the look on Claire's face.

"What?" Claire screamed.

"Oh, this is just too priceless." Sylar sneered. "The always correct Petrellis pimping out the youngest female to breed. I gotta get to TMZ with this one."

He shook his head with disgust and turned away from them.

"I'm a sick fuck, but I am not a rapist. You want her impregnated, get a cup and a turkey baster 'cuz I ain't being put out to stud." Sylar looked at Claire and shrugged. "No offense."

"Yeah, thanks, none taken." Claire looked at Nathan and Angela. "Did you really think we'd just salute you and start fucking?"

"Claire, watch your language!" Nathan snapped.

"Are you serious?" Claire was incredulous.

Angela lifted her chin and began to put her gloves on.

"Claire." Angela spoke to her grand daughter. "In answer to your crude query, no, I didn't think you and Sylar would be in total agreement. So, we'll leave you to discuss your options and we'll be back tomorrow."

"You're crazy." Claire was almost hyper-ventilating. "When my father finds out about this…"

"Noah will never find out about this Claire." She turned to leave. "Nathan? Are you coming?"

"Yeah, ma." He turned back to Claire. "You have to see that this is the only way I could save you."

"Maybe if you hadn't started hunting your own kind you wouldn't have had to sell your daughter." Sylar shrugged. "Just a thought."

* * *

Angela hated what she had to do, but this was the only way she could think to get Sylar and Claire together. And together they had to be. If their kind were to survive Nathan's insanity, they had to be together. She dreamt it. And so had the other. It had to be.

"Hey, ma." Nathan caught up to his mother. "I hope she can see this is the only way I can keep her from Danko. She's young, she'll get over it."

"Yes, my dear. She'll get over being impregnated by a serial killer who cut her head opened and terrorized her and her family. And she'll get over having sex with Sylar and then having her child taken from her. Yes, my dear, she's young, she'll get over all of it." Angela walked ahead of her son and pushed for the elevator.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers: Don't own Heroes, NBC does. This is just for fun and no money has ever or will ever change hands, ever**_

* * *

"So now I see the purpose behind the larger bed. That Angela, she thinks of everything." He scooted over as he laughed. "Care to join me?"

"Shut up!" Claire cried.

"Oh come on Claire, I'm not gonna force you to have sex with me. Like I said, I'm a serial killer, not a rapist. I have some standards." He huffed.

She went to the side of the bed and looked down at him. "What are they going to do? I mean, if we don't fall in line, if we don't do what they want. Angela, she can be ruthless."

Sylar ran his hand over his face.

"I don't know, Claire. This whole thing is so surreal." He actually spoke to her like a normal person, it sorta wigged her.

"How long do you think we've been here?" She asked.

"Not sure, why?"

"Look." She cut her palm with her finger nail, and it began to heal slowly. "It's slow, I mean it may not be healed until tomorrow maybe, but I think my body is fighting the drugs. Do you have any of your abilities back?"

Sylar took a breath and sat up. "Let's see." He gashed his arm and waited. "Not yet, but a little, look." He held his arm up to her and the ends of his wound were slowly knitting.

"I have a feeling they won't be giving us too many more drugs, anyway." He stated.

"Why not?" She cocked her head to one side

Cute, he thought. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he answered her.

"If they want you pregnant, I would think they would want you drug-free. And since we're in here they think they're safe." He shrugged.

"Are they safe?" She asked him.

"Once my abilities return I can take care of those doors and get us out of here." He smiled at Claire.

"You would you help me?" Claire was surprised.

"Nathan and Angela are screwing with the both of us so I'll help you. But if you stand in my way once I get out of here, all bets are off." He stated flatly.

"Meaning?" She bit her lower lip as she waited for his answer.

"I think you know what I mean." He sniped. "Nathan's mine. And maybe Angela."

"I'll try and talk you out of it." Claire responded.

"You can try." He sneered.

"What do we do until then?" She asked him.

Sylar shrugged. "Don't know."

"Yeah you do, so don't try it." Claire sat on the edge of the bed. "Scoot over and keep your hands to yourself."

"Don't flatter yourself, cheerleader." Sylar snorted.

* * *

"Did you put the drug in their water?" Angela asked the food handler.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied.

"Ma, I thought we couldn't give them anymore inhibitor if we really expect Sylar to get Claire…well, you know." Nathan told his mother.

"It's not the inhibitor, Nathan. But if we want to have an heir apparent, we need to get them in the mood." Nathan looked at his mother in confusion.

"It's an aphrodisiac, dear. It's safe for both of them and it should bring them…closer." Angela disdainfully explained.

* * *

Claire leaned against the wall as she finished off her lunch, capping her empty bottle of water. She looked over at Sylar. He was on the opposite wall, his long legs stretched out. It's strange, she thought, he's a killer, a psychotic killer…although maybe all killers were psychotic, she shrugged. But the past two days she'd begun to see him in a totally different light. Stockholm syndrome? She smiled at her thought.

Despite all of it, he was still so beautiful. She'd never been with a man and the boys she'd known were nothing like Sylar. His chest, his arms, she had no idea someone could look like that in real life. And his eyes were such a deep brown, his lashes so thick and long, and when he looked at her with those eyes…she could almost give in to Angela's wishes.

But she hated him, she reminded herself, he ripped her head open and ruined her. She could never forgive him. And he was a killer, it was a known fact. A fact known by Angela. Known by Nathan. Even known by her father who, with the help of Elle, turned him into the monster he had become.

Even with that knowledge, Angela and Nathan had arranged this. Had put them together to fuck. So, who should she hate more? The man who never made any excuse for what he had become or her 'family', who willingly sacrificed her to their twisted cause? All they did was lie to her and now, this betrayal. She wasn't sure she could ever forgive them or is she even should.

Shaking her head, she picked up the apple on her tray and bit into it.

Sylar watched the girl. He could almost read her mind. She hated him and she still feared him, although she was beginning to overcome that. Unfortunately. But her hate was being deflected by her burgeoning revulsion to her own 'family'.

That she was changing towards him was clear. Being forced to live together was a defining factor in that. She interacted with him, not as Sylar the serial killer, or Gabriel Gray the stereo typical nerd. But as a man. He wasn't unaware that of late, more women came on to him, it aided him in his collection of abilities. And he noticed the way Claire would look at him when she thought he wasn't aware. But he was and it shook him.

She was 18, young, but still legal, he thought to himself. Oh Christ, what the fuck was he considering? He'd only had sex twice in his life and since he'd started on this new career path, he chuckled to himself, he'd not really felt the need. Not since that bitch Elle. But Claire, she was different, she'd always been different. And he was pretty sure she was still a virgin and that started a whole new train of thought. She'd be his and his alone. He'd make it so good for her that she'd never think of another man.

Claire got up and went to sit by him. He started at her movement.

"What?" He barked.

"Jeez, what bug crawled up your butt?" She rolled her eyes.

"Gee, I don't know. We've been captured by the Company. We're expected to procreate. Our powers are all but gone. And, oh yeah, if we don't perform, more than likely I'll end up with a spike at the base of my skull before I'm burned to a cinder." He snarked.

"Well yeah, there's that…" She couldn't seem to focus on her thoughts, all she could really see was his shoulder muscle, the way it flexed when he brought up his water bottle to his mouth. And she really loved him in that wife-beater tee, she sighed.

And that mouth, she thought, so sexy. Claire reached out and ran her finger over his bottom lip to catch a drop of moisture, bringing it to her mouth she ran the tip of her tongue to taste it.

"Jesus, Claire!" Sylar groaned. "What the hell?"

"Can't help it. I…I…" He reached out for her and she moaned as she allowed him to pull her onto his lap, letting her feel his reaction to her.

"They gave us something, you do realize that, right?" He let his tongue run over her jaw, shuddering with need.

"Well, yeah, but to be totally honest…" She ground her core into him as she nipped at his neck.

"Umm, totally honest?" He asked.

"I've been thinking, well feeling…I hate you, everything you are, but god, I want you. I…" she paused, "can we not talk?" She softly asked.

"Yeah, no talking." He rose and picked her up, carrying her to the bed. "No more talking."

He looked up at the camera that was always trained on them.

"Angela, you have us where you want us so how about you give us a little privacy? I'm sure your techs would love a show, but they can just rent some porn. Turn the camera off and shut off the audio." He knowingly arched a brow at her.

In the surveillance room, Angela raised an eyebrow before flipping the microphone switch on.

"Audio and video are off for an hour." She responded.

"Better make it three, that shit you gave us did it's magic." Sylar smirked as Claire buried her head in his chest, embarrassment over coming her.

"Three hours then." Angela flipped the switch off and motioned to the technicians to turn off the equipment. "Take a break and be back," she looked at her watch, "at five."

"Are you sure this is wise mother? He could kill her." Nathan asked.

"If he were going to kill her Nathan, she'd be dead. The last thing he has on mind right now is seeing her dead." Angela said calmly.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimers: Don't own Heroes, NBC does. This is just for fun and no money has ever or will ever change hands, ever**_

_**Sexual situations follow, so if you don't like that sort of thing, skip this chapter.**_

**_Claire and Sylar 'bond' _**

**_Thanks to those of you who reviewed, love to know what you think!_**

* * *

Sylar smiled as he saw the red light turn off. He breathed her scent in before reaching up to pull her shirt over her head. She immediately covered her breasts with her arms. Sylar smiled and gently pulled them back before easily removing her bra. She tried to pull away.

"Don't. You're beautiful." He leaned down and took one taut nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before lightly biting down.

Claire gasped and arched into him.

"Oh gods, Sylar…please." She moaned.

Sylar chuckled as he untied her bottoms and pulled them from her hips.

"Wait, wait…I don't know…Sylar." Claire whispered. "I don't know what to do. I've never…"

"I know, just let me take care of everything. I promise, it'll be good. Just relax." Sylar stood up and removed his shirt and pants as well, smiling as Claire's eyes widened. He crawled in between her legs, peppering kisses from her knees upward.

"Sylar!" She gasped. "What are you…"

"Just relax." He repeated, as he gave her his signature smirk before he resumed his quest up her thigh. When he reached her apex, he glanced back up at her and was rewarded by seeing her head thrown back and her mouth gasping as she was swept away in her first orgasm. Sylar groaned as he felt her rush of moisture against his mouth.

"Oh Jesus, Sylar…oh god, what are you doing to me?" She thrashed back and forth as her body seemed to respond on its own volition.

"I'm making you mine." He whispered into her stomach.

He made his way up her body, licking, nipping and kissing his way to her lips.

Claire's eyes shot open as Sylar brought his mouth to hers, his tongue gently parting her lips, allowing him to kiss her deeply. Claire moaned into his mouth as she tasted herself on him.

Pulling away, Sylar looked down at her face, his fingers finding her center. He pressed on her swollen bundle of nerves before pushing in first one, then two fingers. Claire gasped at the intrusion of her virginal channel before bucking up. Sylar smirked as Claire struggled to bring him in deeper. He added a third finger and curved them, finding her elusive points, making her gasp and writhe with the sensations he was eliciting in her.

"Oh god Sylar! Please, please…" She was panting, pushing harder, searching for something…something she couldn't quantify.

"Please? Oh, Claire-bear, don't I please?" He chuckled against her neck.

"Sylar!" She pounded on his back. "I need…please…" She begged.

"Are you sure? Are you ready for all of me, Claire?" He was snidely asking permission.

"I need you, please Sylar. Yes, please." Her voice was thick with need.

He positioned himself between her thighs and guided his cock to her entrance. He shuddered at her tightness, but pushed in slowly.

"This is gonna hurt." He ground out. "You're so tight. God, baby, so tight."

"I don't feel any pain, remember." She whispered into his shoulder.

"Oh, Claire, you're gonna feel this, I promise." He pushed in and felt her barrier tear. Looking down at her face he saw the surprise as the pain of being penetrated hit her. He stilled to allow her to adjust.

Sylar whispered into her ear. "See? I told you." He groaned. "Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, he felt her nod. He pushed in a bit farther and she hissed.

"Claire?" He questioned as he stopped.

"Oh god, Sylar, it feels so…it hurts but it feels so…" She pulled back before pushing into him, pulling him deep within her.

"I never knew this was how it would feel." She looked up at his face, her hand coming to rest on his cheek. "Please, please…" Still not knowing exactly what she was asking for, yet never-the-less begging for it.

Sylar chuckled and began the rhythm that was older than time. He filled her and she took him all in, finding and meeting his cadence, reveling in the completeness. For so long she had felt nothing, no pain, no pleasure. But now, she felt the pain, but the pleasure over-compensated to the point that she never wanted him to stop.

The feelings he was experiencing were beyond anything he'd ever known. She was just a girl for fuck's sake. Just a lay, but with her holding him, with her kissing and licking any part of him that she could find, with her engulfing him so deeply, he felt attached, he felt…he felt home. Stealing an ability had never felt so complete. If he could fuck her for the rest of his life, he was sure he'd never feel that hunger again.

Claire wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to bring him in deeper, he pushed in again, slowly. As she pushed back into him he began to pick up the pace again causing a delicious friction that had Claire screaming his name as another ascent into heaven began.

"Fuck! Sylarrrr!" Claire's walls spasmed around him so tightly he knew he was going to come with her. He banged into her, meeting her thrusts with such force he was afraid he might hurt her. But she just kept chanting his name, digging her fingers into him, tightening her legs around him.

She fell but he was right behind her, releasing his seed deep within her. If she really was ovulating, he had no doubt that a zygote was goin' crazy. He fell on her, his breath coming in short gasps, before rolling onto his side, bringing her along with him.

Claire took a shaky breath and rested her head on his chest, her legs still tangled up with his.

"Wow, so that's what the big deal is all about." She looked up into Sylar's face. "You'd think people would be doing that in every available nook and cranny."

He chuckled. "Well, that was pretty extraordinary."

"Nathan and Angela should be pleased." Her chin was propped up on his chest. "I mean, there gonna get just what they want." She rose up on her elbows to look into his face.

"How can I hate you, hate all that you've done, yet want you so badly?" She asked him.

"The drugs." She felt him shrug.

"You know as well as I do that it isn't just the drugs. You haven't lied to me yet, that's all we have Sylar, please don't start now." She chastised.

"Okay, no lies. I…I want you. More than anything I've ever wanted." He stated flatly.

"Hmmm, more than a pre-cog ability?" She smiled.

He hesitated. If he told her the truth, she'd have him. But he promised.

"More than any ability." Sylar looked away from her.

Claire frowned. "Really? Good sex can satisfy the hunger?"

"Good sex? Probably not. Fucking great sex that's almost a religious experience? It looks like." Sylar grimaced at his confession. "But don't think you have me trained, little girl. I'm still the monster your daddy and grandma made me."

She sighed as she repositioned herself, giggling as she felt his instant reaction.

"Really? Again? I thought it took…" She was cut off as Sylar pushed her onto her back and took her lips in a heated kiss before he pushed himself back into her.

"Jesus, Claire. I could fuck you forever." Sylar bent his head peppering kissed onto her neck and shoulders. Claire arched up into him as she moaned deeply.

"Forever, yes, fuck me forever." She repeated as she felt the beginnings of her next orgasm.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimers: Don't own Heroes, NBC does. This is just for fun and no money has ever or will ever change hands, ever**_

_**Warning: a little bit more smut**_

_**I was going to rewrite chapter 3 after reviewing some critiques, but decided to just go forward with it. **_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed, it helps and it's gratifying to know people are reading and giving my work some thought 8 ) But I love you peeps who are just enjoying the fic! **_

* * *

Angela was alone in the surveillance room when she clicked on the video and audio equipment. She was nervous; the plan was to have the two of them come to depend on each other through mutual sexual gratification. But Sylar was totally unpredictable and if her plan didn't work she wanted to get Claire out of there.

Sylar was confessing his need for Claire more than any ability. Angela smiled to herself, feeling vindicated almost, until she heard him blaming Noah and her for making him the monster that he had become. She grimaced at the truth of it.

Claire didn't seem to care that he was a monster. Angela bit her lip at the fact that her young granddaughter was moving into moral ambiguity. But she was a Petrelli at heart, so this wasn't too hard to accept. It was necessary evil.

Yes, she rationalized, it had to be done. For the survival of their kind, it had to be done. Save the cheerleader, save the world, yes. But now it was, save the psychotic killer, save their species, and Angela would not let their species go down without a fight.

* * *

This was not good. This was so not good. He was Sylar. He was defined by his power, his ability. And that ability was taking what he craved, feeding his hunger.

He heard Claire sigh, she snuggled deeper into his embrace as she moved her thigh over his hip, settling her leg between his.

God damn it, he thought, I'm so fucked! His need, his hunger for her was stronger than the craving he had for any ability. She satiated the hunger, fulfilled his every need. But fuck it, anyway, I'm Sylar, he declared to himself. Without the hunger, what am I?

Claire moaned as she rubbed her leg against his throbbing member.

"Again?" She peered up at him. With a low, sexy laugh, she slid over him to straddle his waist.

"Is this okay?" She questioned, her inexperience showing. She felt so much, he made her feel so much, and she wanted to let him feel this. But she didn't want her innocence to show so glaringly.

"Yeah, it's good. Everything is good." He ground out through his teeth and pushed her up slightly before reaching between their bodies to position himself at her entrance.

Sylar looked up at the red light. "Turn it off!" He barked.

Claire didn't care who was looking, she was too engrossed in Sylar. The blanket slid from her shoulders as she impaled herself on him, gasping as he broke through her re-grown muscle again. She stilled, allowing herself to adjust to him. Claire began to move slowly at first, relishing the thickness inside, filling her.

Picking up the pace, Sylar angled her hips as he thrust up, hitting a spot that made Claire scream with pleasure.

"God yes, Sylar! Yes!" She began to rock faster, her orgasm building. She came with a shout as she fell, Sylar following right after.

* * *

Noah Bennett was in a foul mood. He couldn't find Claire and he felt helpless as he had no compatriots in this new Company. He knew Danko had her, he just had no idea where and his clearance to the lower levels in building 26 had been denied. It made him sick that both Nathan and Angela probably knew where his daughter was and they wouldn't share the information with him. He had to find a way down, Claire had to be there and he had to save her. He just had to find her, for her sake and for her mother. Sandra was frantic.

He had spoken to Angela about it, but she denied seeing Claire in the bowels of the building.

"She's been through a lot Noah, she's probably at one of her friends. Did you give them a call? And don't forget, Nathan did give her that charge card, she may be at a spa, you know how teenagers can be." She was non-pulsed.

"She's been gone over a week Angela. She would never do that to her mother or me. What do you know? What aren't you telling me?" He demanded.

"Nothing, Noah. Claire's very head strong, you know that. Just give her time." Angela walked away from him, hiding her guilt well.

* * *

Sylar led Claire to the bathroom to shower. It was also the only place they could talk without being heard. At least they allowed them to take a dump in privacy, Sylar thought.

"Shower together? I don't know…" Claire bit her lower lip. Sylar had shown her a lot of things, but somehow this felt so intimate, something lovers did. And she and Sylar were not lovers. They had sex, lots and lots of sex. But no love was involved. Still, she felt the need to give into him. He gave her something no one else had. It was weird, she was trapped in a cement cell with a monstrous serial killer, yet she couldn't remember feeling so care free and happy since before her ability had manifested. Could she be anymore screwed up, she asked herself?

Sylar shut the door and turned Claire to face him.

"Has your ability returned?" He asked.

"Yeah, look." She took her nail and scratched a deep cut that instantaneously healed. "How about you?"

"Yes, all of them." He sneered.

Claire blinked and swallowed hard. "What are you planning?"

He chuckled as he wiped a strand of hair from her face. "Don't worry Claire-bear, I'll never let anything happen to you. You're my new obsession, remember?"

She leaned into him. "Am I your only obsession?"

"Fuck, Claire, don't push me." He growled.

"I'm not, I just want to know." Her voice was small and it went straight to his heart.

"Damnit, Claire, yeah. You fucking neutered me. I don't want anything but you. Are you happy now?" He ground out. "But it doesn't mean I'm not gonna kill that fucker Danko if I get a chance. And if there's a power I need, I'm gonna take it."

"But you told me you don't need to kill to take it." She reminded him.

"Yeah, but Claire, it feels so good." He whined. As an after-thought, Sylar really shouldn't have shared that with Claire. Damn pillow talk.

"I may be pregnant, Sylar. I probably am what with the way we've been going at it. I don't want my child thinking his father's a cold blooded killer." She argued.

"Claire, I am a cold-blooded killer. We're in here, isolated from the real world. I don't know what I'm gonna be, what I'm gonna do once were out." He desperately whispered to her.

She looked into his eyes and nodded, her decision made. "Okay, I guess we'll see."

They'd been together for over a week, at least she thought it had to be that long, and during that time they not only had sex, but they talked. She knew how he'd been abandoned and totally abused by his family. Both his biological family and by his adopted parents as well. And then he'd been screwed by her family, first Noah and Elle, then Angela. The company had a lot to answer for.

But she made a decision right then and there. She's stand by him no matter what. She hated the hunger that drove him, but she could help him control it. If she had to fuck him morning, noon and night, she'd help him control his beast. Claire knew she didn't love him, but she understood him and she wanted him. And to be totally honest, she needed him. No one but Sylar could protect her, and if she was pregnant, protect their child. He'd stop at nothing to protect what was his.

"Okay?" He sneered.

"Yeah, okay. I'm not your keeper. I'm just the girl you fuck. And I may be the girl carrying your child. So, okay. Keep me and my baby safe." She took his hand in hers. "When do we get out of here?"

Sylar blinked a couple of times, more than surprised at what she was declaring. Claire would accept him, no matter what it would appear. And he had to admit to the huge wave of relief that washed over him. He would not give her back, ever.

"That's my girl. We leave tonight. Or today, I'm not sure what time it is. I wish I did, 'cuz leaving at night seems to make more sense, but either way, after they feed us we leave." Sylar smirked.

"Alright. Do I have time for a shower?"

Sylar groaned as he pulled her towards him. "We have time for a shower."

Claire looked up at him and realized she had officially moved into the shadow. That grey area. The place that her father lived in. The place that Angela and Nathan thrived in. Where there really wasn't a right or wrong, just a place where one lived to survive the fucked up things one did. And she needed to survive. For her baby's sake, and she was sure she was pregnant, and for her family's sake. Because she was also sure she could keep Sylar from slaughtering the few people she really did love.

And she also realized the grey area meant that her need for Sylar circumvented any morals or ideals she thought she had.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimers: Don't own Heroes, NBC does. This is just for fun and no money has ever or will ever change hands, ever**_

_**Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing and/or alerting to the story!**_

* * *

Angela re-applied her lipstick and opened up her purse. She placed it back in it's appropriate pocket and waited. Sylar and Claire had been their prisoners for ten days. And had been having sex for eight. Sylar was addicted to her granddaughter, just as it should be.

And Claire, she was just as captivated with him. Just as it should be. Angela was certain Claire was carrying Sylar's child, and this would finalize their attachment. The light and the dark, the union, the continuation of their species. She had dreamed it and now she had made sure it would all be realized.

They would be escaping soon and she only hoped she would live though it. But if she didn't, that was just the price she'd have to pay, she rationalized with a grim smile.

* * *

Noah rolled his eyes at Danko as they brought in their latest capture. A kid, no more than 16 with the power of electricity. Like Elle's only he wasn't as controlled.

Danko smirked as he watched the techs attach all the tubes. If it were up to him all these freaks would be burned, just like the witches they were. But that damn Pettrelli, he had the ear of the President and in their liberal sensibilities decided none would be 'eliminated'. What bullshit! But at least he could keep them drugged until administrations changed, as they always did.

"You really get off on all this, don't you, Danko?" Noah Bennett sneered.

"If you were any kind of patriot you would too, Bennett. All this," he waved his hand over the dozens of tables, "this is all a threat to the American way of life. They think they are so special, and if they were allowed to run free, to just be out among us, what do you think they would do? What have they already done?"

"Most of them are harmless, Danko. Just living lives. We have always bagged and tagged the dangerous ones. That's all we should be doing." Noah argued.

"Well, Senator Petrelli doesn't agree with you. So talk to him. Me? I'm glad to be a part of history." With that, he walked out the door.

Noah shook his head. He looked up to see Angela Petrelli staring at him. She gave him a small nod and turned.

* * *

Sylar and Claire finished their dinner and pushed the trays aside. He pulled her into his arms and bent down to her place his mouth by her ear.

"Stay behind me. Let me do what I have to." He demanded.

She sighed. "I'm indestructible, remember?"

"But maybe the baby isn't. I know it's early, but…" He shrugged.

Claire pulled away and looked up at him. "You care? You want this baby, if there really is one?"

Sylar shrugged again. "Yeah, I think I could do a hell of a better job than my parents or Nathan."

"Not hard." She smiled up at him. "But I have a feeling you'd be a great dad."

"Well, maybe not great, but good enough." He kissed her forehead. "You ready?"

She took a deep breath. "As I'll ever be."

Sylar nodded and pushed her behind him. He raised his hand and the door was easily off it's hinges slamming into the wall behind.

"Cool." Claire whispered.

"Come on, we still gotta get up top." He grabbed her hand, keeping her behind him.

Several guards came barreling out of an office at the end of the hallway. Sylar easily dispensed them, breaking bones and whisking guns from their hands with a swipe of his hand.

The elevator door opened, allowing another onslaught of armed men to emerge. Sylar laughed as he took care of them, as well.

"Fish in a barrel." He cracked.

Claire looked straight at his back, not wanting to see the carnage that lay before them. Sylar was in his element, she knew that, but she also knew that this was necessary. She wanted out, she wanted her baby and she wanted him. So, she officially merged into the grey area of morality. And she thought, I'm fine with that, after all, it runs in my family.

He pulled her into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. Using his telekinetic ability, he closed all the vents in case Danko decided to use gas.

"Once the doors open, stay behind me. No matter what you hear, stay behind me." He ordered. When she didn't answer, he snapped.

"God damn it, Claire! Did you hear me?"

"Yes, stay behind you. I will." She choked out.

As soon as the elevator door opened, Sylar raised his hand repelling bullets and tasers, sending them right back at the soldiers who shot them. He chuckled at their stupidity.

Angela and Nathan, along with Danko, stood in the hallway before them. Sylar quickly kept them in place, not allowing any of them to move, an evil grin gracing his features. He waved his other hand and melted the locks on all the closed doors keeping every other person locked up.

He saw Noah banging on a window, yelling at Claire, and smirked. "Seems daddy wasn't aware you were here. Hmm, I'm so not surprised."

"Let her go, Sylar. She doesn't belong to you, you'll only get her killed." Nathan reasoned.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm the psychotic and you're the one who locked her up with me. You actually think I'll give her to you? Besides, you'll be too dead to take care of her, as if you would even know how." He bellowed.

"You have something I want, Petrelli." Sylar smirked.

Claire laid a hand on his shoulder. "Sylar, please, don't kill him. Please."

"After what he did, you still want me to let him live?" He looked down at her.

"Please?" She begged. Claire hated Nathan even more than she had ever hated Sylar, but she couldn't let him kill her father.

Sylar took in a deep breath. "Fine, okay!" He snapped.

He compelled Nathan to move over to him. He placed one hand at the base of his neck and the other on his forehead, focusing in on his power until he felt the power, until he found it. He smiled.

"Got it!" Sylar looked over at Angela, an evil sneer.

"No Sylar, you don't want her ability." Claire looked over at her grandmother with disdain.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. He supposed he didn't need his sleep disrupted anymore considering the time he spent fucking Claire.

"You just used your get out of jail free cards, courtesy of Claire. But it's a one time deal and it won't be offered again. Try and come after us, and your head is forfeit." He narrowed his eyes at both Angela and Nathan.

"Thank you, Sylar." Claire whispered.

"Fine, but Danko's mine. Don't try and stop me Claire." He warned.

"I won't." She turned to face Nathan and Angela as Sylar took care of Danko.

"You'd let him kill a man?" Nathan was incredulous.

"Jesus, Nathan, are you serious? After what he's done to us?" Claire shook her head and looked over at her grandmother, who was subtly looking towards a door to the left.

"You are unbelievable, really, Nathan. I can't believe your DNA runs through my body." Claire had made her way to the door that was slightly ajar.

"Don't go in there, Claire." Nathan called out.

Claire cringed as she heard Danko scream, she fought the urge to look over at what Sylar was doing to him, so instead she entered the room.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_**All the usual disclaimers**_

* * *

Rows of beds littered the room. Each person was attached to an IV and nose tubes that were undoubtedly keeping them unconscious, unable to use their ability. Taking a deep breath to keep from vomiting, she ran to the first bed.

It was Matt Parkman. She pulled the IV out and went to the next bed.

"Claire?" Sylar had followed her in after he killed Danko. "What the hell is this?"

"Our people, Sylar." She cried. "We have to free them. Please."

"Damn it, Claire. We don't have time for this!" He looked around, dozens of them. All abilities he could take, it was like a fucking smorgasbord, he thought with a groan.

"Sylar, please, help me." She begged.

"Yeah, fine." He began pulling IVs out of arms and tubes out of noses. "Hey, Claire?"

"What?" She hurried to his side.

"This one was shot; she looks like she's almost dead." Sylar grimaced.

Matt stumbled over to them and Claire turned to him.

"It's Daphne. Oh my god, they just left her here to die." He mumbled.

"You thought they'd waste energy on trying to fix us? If Danko had his way, we'd all be dead." Sylar quipped. He turned from Matt and picked up an empty syringe. Pushing it into his vein, he extracted a plunger full.

"Here, it might help. Claire's blood brought back that bastard Petrelli, it might help her." He tuned back to Claire.

"We gotta get out of here." He looked over at everybody waking up and turned to Matt. "Get them out and tell them to scatter. Danko's dead but she made me keep Nathan alive. He'll come after everyone again."

"What the hell happened to you?" Matt asked Sylar as he injected the vial of blood into Daphne.

The serial killer looked down at Claire and shrugged. "Not sure. But we gotta go."

"Where will you go?" He asked.

"We have to try and find someplace they won't ever find us." Sylar answered.

"Her Dad'll bust a vein to find his Claire-bear." Matt predicted.

"Matt, tell him not to look. I'll contact him when it's safe. And tell my mom…" Claire held back a sob.

"Tell her we'll come for her when it's safe. Tell her not to worry; I'm taking care of Claire." Sylar lifted her up into his arms and left.

Matt followed them and saw Nathan struggling to move. Sylar released them and turned to Matt.

"Lock them up. You gotta get everyone out before reinforcements come." Matt nodded and took Angela and Nathan to a supply closet. "Why are you doing this?" He asked Sylar over his shoulder.

"We have to get out of here." Sylar ignored the question and motioned to Claire, who was looking through the window at Noah. She placed her hand on the pane and smiled.

"I love you Dad, but I have to leave." She went to Sylar and they left.

* * *

A few weeks after fleeing Building 26, Claire had picked up a pregnancy test. She and Sylar were living in a small cabin in the woods of Vermont, attempting to stay under the radar of the company. Trying to stay undetected by Noah and Nathan.

"Claire?" Sylar called out as he came home with several maps. "Where are you?"

Claire walked out of the bathroom holding a white stick, tears flowing down her face.

"It's two pink lines." She wailed. "Two pink lines means yes, means positive. I'm pregnant."

Sylar chuckled. "Well babe, we kinda suspected that, didn't we?"

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" She fumed. "Yes, suspected, but I wasn't for sure sure." And she was scared, really scared. I'm only 18, she thought, what do I know about being a mother?

"It's okay, I promise you. It'll be fine." He took her in his arms and smoothed her hair. "Come over here, look what I got." He was excited and it showed in his eyes. This new life, he had Claire and she was going to have his baby. Despite the fact that there was probably the largeset covert manhunt going on for them, Sylar felt that this was the best day in his entire life.

She hiccupped and let him lead her over to the table, smiling at his evident enthusiasm. "What is it?"

"A map of Costa Rica. Look, here's a community, Nicoya. Not too small but not too big. Lots of Europeans, we'll blend in. We'll get centered, figure out what to do." He looked at her hopefully.

"What about passports? Money? What about…" Claire was scared.

"Taken care of. I got in touch with Matt, and he's in contact with everyone else. Here." He handed over two passports. She opened them and wrinkled her nose.

"Why didn't you tell me? Is that the only photo you had of me? You could've asked, I would've done my hair." She complained.

"You look pretty. Anyway, the point is, we have passports. But it doesn't matter, we aren't taking any commercial airliners, thanks to bio-dad." He smirked.

"And what about money? I don't want us to have to rob anybody." Claire looked pointedly at him.

"I took Elle's dad's ability. I can turn anything into gold, remember? So, money? Not such a problem." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I forgot." She sat on the couch. "So, we're leaving the country. My mom's never going to know what happened to me. She'll never know she had a grandchild."

Sylar kneeled in front of her. "It won't be forever. But we have to keep you and this baby safe. Things won't be like this forever. Things will change."

"Not if Nathan has anything to say about it." She said sadly. "I should've let you kill him"

"Well, yeah, but we'll just have to take care of that bastard another time." He stood up and held his hand out to her. "Come on, let's celebrate. We just found out we're gonna be parents."

She rolled her eyes. Sylar's ever-present celebration mode was sex. Claire smiled and shrugged. Could be worse, she thought, as she took his hand and let him lead her into the bedroom.

* * *

**_Shorter chapter, but we are onward to Costa Rica and family matters :) Let me know what you think so far!_**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_**All usual disclaimers**_

**_thanks to all who read and review, it's all so appreciated!_**

_**Translations: **_

_**Hola: Hello**_

_**cómo estás: how are you**_

_**bien: good**_

_**hijo: son**_

_**Naturalmente: naturally**_

* * *

The street market was in full swing and the dark haired young man maneuvered between the various shoppers before finding the carts he was looking for. He picked a few oranges and a melon before going to the next cart, searching for the requested items he was sent to find. The wave of a yellow scarf caught his attention and he inwardly sighed. He really didn't have time for this, but he fixed a smile on his face and turned.

"Hola, Gabriel." A statuesque woman in her 60s waved the young man over.

He raised a hand in acknowledgement before sliding two mangos into his bag and paying the vendor.

Sylar, or Gabriel as he was known here, walked over to the woman known to all as Doña Julia.

"¿Hola Julia, cómo estás?" He asked politely.

"Bien, bien, I am well, Gabriel." She smiled. "And how is our little Clarita?"

"Umm…good. Fine." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Good and fine?" She chuckled.

"She's miserable." He confessed as his straight posture slumped.

She motioned to the empty chair next to her and Sylar sat down with a thump.

"Talk to me, hijo." She patted his hand.

"Ah Doña Julia," Sylar released as deep breath, "one minute she's so excited and happy, she says she could never live without me. The next, she's crying and wishes that I was dead and that she never met me."

Julia chuckled. "Naturalmente, mi hijo. You are the one who planted his seed and she's the one who must now labor to produce the fruits of your love."

"That's quite poetic, Julia." Sylar snidely remarked.

"Ah, I see the cynic has retuned. But just you wait, hijo, when you hold those two bebes in your arms your world will change. That cynicism will lift like a fog in the wind." She chuckled. "Very poetic, yes? But very true, I promise."

Gabriel had to smile. He really liked this woman. He and Claire had become close to her as the Doña was the town mid-wife. She had been a doctor back in the day, but she had married a local man and settled here.

"I'm sure you're right, Doña Julia." He glanced at his watch. "I need to get back to Claire, she was pretty sad this morning…"

"She misses her mama, si?" She asked, knowingly.

"Well, yeah. But there isn't much we can do right now." Sylar shrugged. Doña Julia knew part of their story. People were after them, they wanted to take their babies, they had to leave the country and cut off all ties with family and friends.

"Maybe you could bring her mother for a short visit? The woman deserves to know she's about to be a grandmother." She looked pointedly at Gabriel.

"You know we can't" We couldn't risk getting caught at the border or at the airport." He explained.

"Aye, mi hijo, who said anything about the airport?" She tilted her head to one side and smiled.

Sylar licked his lips nervously. "What…what are you talking about?" He groaned inwardly. He didn't want to have to kill Julia, but he would if it meant protecting Claire and his babies.

"Sit down, Gabriel, we must talk." Julia insisted.

* * *

Sylar was still reeling from Doña Julia's revelations. He insisted she return home with him so she could relate her tale to Claire. He wasn't sure he'd get it right and Claire would have a million questions, of this he was sure.

"Claire?" Sylar called out to her as he entered their home. They'd been here almost eight months and in that time Claire had turned the house they'd rented into a home. It was filled with warmth and love. Although neither of them had ever said it, love was a part of their life together.

"And where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be back an hour ago!" Claire stormed into the living room.

"Hey, hon. Look who's here." Sylar went into the kitchen while Julia went to embrace Claire. He had to shake his head at the domesticity he enjoyed with Claire, 'hon,' he called her hon, babe, sweetie and any other number of pet names. Wouldn't Noah just shit his pants at the idea? He smirked his signature smirk as he began putting their food away.

"What a nice surprise! Did you have a dream? Am I gonna finally pop these two little puppies outta me?" She laughed.

_When she and Sylar first found out they were having twins, Claire panicked, she immediately demanded Sylar take her home. She wanted her mommy! But once she calmed down, and once Sylar stopped hyperventilating, and once the shock wore off, Claire couldn't stop grinning._

"_Wow," she smiled at Sylar, "when we get to work, we really get to work."_

_Sylar scratched his head. "Yeah, I guess we really do." He had taken Claire into his arms. "Two, we're gonna have two kids. Claire, what if I'm not good at this? I mean, I come from a long line of loser parents, not to mention psychotics."_

"_You're gonna be great. You'll learn from their mistakes." She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "I know you can do this, Sylar. I know you'll love these babies, you already do. That's all we can do."_

_He took a deep breath and sighed. "I'll do my best, I'll try, Claire." _

Doña Julia smiled down at Claire. "No, mi hija, no dreams. Just wanted to catch up with my favorite mother-to-be." She sat down on the couch.

"I'll be right back. Need to grovel a little bit." Claire winked at Julia before she waddled to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey." Claire came up behind Gabriel and wrapped her arms around his lean waist, laying her head against his back.

He laid his hands over hers and sighed.

"Hey yourself. You hungry?" He asked.

"Nope." She slid around his body until she was facing him. "I'm sorry I've been so grouchy today. Forgive me?" She batted her eyes at him and stuck her lower lip out in a cute pout.

He chuckled at her ability to play him. "Nothing to forgive. I'd like to see how I'd fare carrying around two watermelons in my belly."

"Uterus. Those watermelons are in my uterus and they are situated right over my bladder." She laughed as she pulled him down to kiss him hungrily.

"I love you." She sighed against his lips. It was the second time she had told him that and it made his heart stop for an instant.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Let's get back to Julia, she has a story to tell us."

"Okay." She smiled. Claire realized how uncomfortable it made Gabriel when she told him that. The first time he'd gone into town and come back totally shit faced, which considering their recuperative powers wasn't all that easy. But she was okay with it because she knew he did indeed love her back. He never remembered, but in the throes of his orgasms, he always told her.

* * *

"Okay, so what's the story?" Claire set down a pitcher of iced tea.

"This story begins many decades ago. Over four actually." She picked up the pitcher and poured a glass for herself. "Claire? Gabriel? Would you like a glass?"

Both declined with a shake of their head.

"Anyway, a young girl named Angela Shaw approached me at school. I was pre-med at Columbia University." Claire gasped and put her hands over her stomach. "Don't worry niña, I only want what's best for you and yours." Julia reassured her.

Claire never-the-less moved closer to Sylar, who in turn, put his arm around her.

"As I was saying, she approached me, she was doing her dissertation, she told me, on woman in the medical profession. She wanted to interview me. I was intrigued, we, woman, were still second class citizens when it came to upper echelon professions. We met for lunch several times, we discussed many things." Julia paused as she drank her tea.

"Our conversations began to deviate from her original focus. Angela began to talk about people that were different. That had powers, abilities. It frightened me. You see, as a teenager, I had begun to exhibit…umm, how should I put this? Unusual talents."

Sylar spoke up. "It usually manifests at the onset of puberty. But not always." He was sure she knew this, but he had to say something. He could feel Claire's tension building.

"Yes, not always." Julia agreed.

"What abilities did you manifest?" Claire asked.

"I could find things that were lost. I just knew where they were. Things and people. And I began to have dreams that would come true." She answered.

"Like Angela?" Sylar's eyes narrowed.

"Like Angela, but different. Where as she had to figure out what hers meant, mine have always been pretty literal." Julia sighed.

"I'll bet Angela and Arthur were wetting their pants to get you to the Company?" Sylar sneered.

"Indeed. But I bargained with them. I wanted to finish medical school. I agreed that once I was done, I would come willingly. I would not expose my ability. And I would work for them in whatever capacity they wanted." She put her glass down on the coaster.

"And they let you?" Sylar was skeptical.

"They did. You must remember, this was four decades ago. Not many of us were really known. Angela did have her dreams, but they were elusive at best. My dreams, well, I knew what they were going to do. So, I finished my education and left in the night." Julia smiled a sad smile. "I left my family and friends and I came down here."

"Did you always live here? In Costa Rica?" Claire asked.

"No, at first I lived in a remote village in Nicaragua. There were no doctors and an epidemic was sweeping through the small villages. I stayed there for about ten years. They were searching for me, so I moved. I lived in various places, I married. My husband died not long after, but for the last 8 years I've been here." She shrugged.

"Why here?" Claire asked.

"Because I knew you would be coming here and I wanted, no I needed, to be here for you." She looked over at Sylar, who in turn nodded.

"You and your husband…"

"We are not married." Claire interrupted.

"You and your lover, the father of your children, you have the ability to save our kind." She leaned closer to them. "There will be a war, niños, one that cannot be won without you." Julia's eyes went to Sylar.

"And Angela knew this, which is why she put the two of you together. You are…connected. The way in which you took her ability, it bonded you. Literally and figuratively."

Sylar swallowed and took Claire's hand in his.

"It's what I am…what I was, I don't know…I feel as if I should say I'm sorry, but…" He began but didn't know where to take it. He was Sylar, killer, taker of abilities. And if he wasn't, he wouldn't be here with Claire right now. How could be sorry for that?

"If you hadn't, where would we be right now? It's kinda sick, but I'm not sorry. Jeez, I hope we don't totally screw up our kids." Claire shook her head in confusion. "But I'm okay with that Gabriel. I love you for who you are, I love you as Gabriel, as Sylar. If you hadn't taken my ability I'd be spending the rest of eternity alone instead of with you." She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, you are here now, and this is what is meant to be." Julia took Sylar's hand in her own. "All things happen for a reason, all the abilities you have accumulated, they make you the warrior you must be to end this war. For if you do not take up this mantle our kind will come to an end."

"What Nathan Petrelli has put into motion, if not stopped, will cause a huge division in the world. There will be the people who believe we are merely another aspect of the human race and wish to let us live our lives in peace, to live in harmony. But there will be the ones, and most of these are powerful influences, who want to eradicate us. Wipe us out." Julia paused to let what she just said sink in.

"Kill us, like another holocaust?" Claire rubbed her stomach.

"Yes. Most people will see this as an outrage. Will find it abhorrent. But those with power to lose, they will see us as a threat and as such will do all in there power to eliminate us."

"What does this all mean, Julia? Do Gabriel and I have to go back? Do we need to risk the lives of our children to save our kind?" She had to fight back her tears.

"No, not yet. But there will be a war and you are to be the major warriors." She move forward and placed her hand over Claire's. "Remember, hija, you and your man will live forever. This is a part of our dreams as well."

"But my babies…" Claire bit her lower lip.

"You and all your children will bring in a new world order." Julia declared, she turned to Gabriel.

"Now you, contact that friend of yours and have him get in touch with Claire's mother. She should be here when her grandchildren arrive."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks so much to all who have reviewed; I'm so glad you are enjoying this! **_

_**Usual disclaimers – don't own, make no money, just having some fun**_

* * *

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Claire asked Sylar.

He shrugged. "You want to see your mom, right? You want her to see our babies, so we'll make it work."

Sylar had contacted Matt, who was still in hiding in Canada with several of the others who had escaped. Matt was also in contact with Noah.

"He'll kill you, man. Angela didn't tell him what she did and as far as he's concerned, you kidnapped Claire." Matt explained.

"Yeah, but do you think you can get in touch with Sandra?" Sylar asked. He was getting a headache, but he needed to do this for Claire.

"Probably. She and Noah are separated. She kicked him out after Claire went with you."

"Great. Claire's gonna feel responsible for that, too. Look, talk to her. Let her know Claire's okay and that she wants to see her. Tell her to make it look like she's going on a retreat or something, you know, to get her head together." Sylar was making this up as he went alone and was really quite pleased with himself.

"Have her pack up what she needs in a backpack." Sylar rubbed his face.

"A backpack? Why?" Matt asked.

"I have Nathan's ability and I'm gonna fly her here." He explained.

"Okay, if I don't contact you, pick her up at the designated spot in two days. And remember, it's gonna be Pacific Time."

"Yeah, cool." Sylar paused. "Thanks, Matt."

"Yeah, this is all so weird." Matt had to say.

"I know." With that, Sylar hung up.

* * *

Sandra Bennett entered the church where she had stashed her backpack the day before when she had taken her clothing donation. She was back again; only a cab had dropped her off a few blocks away. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself to face the man who had terrorized her family and according to her husband, kidnapped her daughter.

Lord help her, she was about to trust that same man to fly her to see Claire. But she needed to do this; she needed to see her daughter. The past nine months had been a nightmare and she needed make sure for herself that Claire wasn't a prisoner.

"Hey, Sandra." Sylar walked out from behind the alter. He picked up her backpack and put it on. "You ready?"

She visibly shivered but held back any retort. "Is Claire alright?"

"She's good. Look, we'll explain everything to you, but just know that…we saved each other, okay?" His eyes were begging her to accept his words.

Sandra squinted at Sylar and then shook her head.

"Alright. Okay, please take me to my daughter." She went to him and he led her out through the side door. This may have been the most irrational, irresponsible thing she had ever done in her entire life, but she was compelled. She trusted Matt and he had assured her it would all be fine.

"_It's bizarre and I can't believe I'm actually saying this, Mrs. Bennett, but once you find out what happened, well…you may actually thank Sylar."_ Sandra recalled Matt Parkman's words and allowed herself to trust Sylar. For the moment.

Once they were in the ally way, Sylar pulled his lover's mother into his arms and jetted off for a family reunion.

* * *

They landed a few miles out of town and Sylar led her to his jeep. Stowing her backpack, he then opened the door for her.

"Better put the seatbelt on, the roads are really bumpy." He quietly spoke.

Sandra complied and studied the man in the driver's seat. He had the same dark looks, always a good looking man, he seemed to have softened. He wore a chambray shirt and khaki pants as opposed to the black she recalled he always seemed to favor.

There was a small frame hanging from the rear-view mirror and it held a small photo of her daughter, laughing.

"That was taken a few months back. I really liked it, so Claire made that for me." Sylar answered her questioning look.

"She looks happy." Sandra stated.

"I think she is. But she misses you and Lyle. Her dad, too. Not Nathan, I mean Noah." He clarified. "Here we are."

They pulled up in front of a nice sized cottage. There was foliage everywhere and wind chimes on the front porch. She could see evidence of her daughter in so many things. The cushions on the garden furniture. The mermaid plaques on the front door.

Sylar slung her backpack over his shoulder and opened her door.

"Please, come in. Claire's really excited to see you." He let her lead the way.

* * *

"Claire? We're here." Sylar called out.

"Mom?" Claire came in from the kitchen, a huge smile on her face, tears in her eyes. "Oh god. Mom, I missed you so much!"

"Oh my god Claire!" Sandra was shocked as she took in her daughter's condition. She turned to Sylar. "You bastard!"

Sylar shook his head and rolled his eyes. Claire sighed as she went to her mother.

Claire took hold of her mother's hands and pulled her in for an embrace. Over her mother's shoulder, she spoke to Gabriel.

"Gabriel? Why don't you go to town and bring Julia up? I know she wants to meet mom. And I need to talk to mom. Alone." She urged.

"Yeah, fine. How long do you want me gone?" He asked.

"Give us a couple of hours." Claire released her mother and sat her on the couch. She went to Sylar and kissed him. "Thank you, but please, don't do that smirky thing with my mom, it scares her."

"Sorry." He smirked. "And, hey, I've been good all the way here. Ask your mom."

"I would, but right now I don't think she'll be giving you a shining recommendation. Let me tell her what happened." She kissed him again. "I love you."

He smiled. "I know."

* * *

To say that Sandra was outraged was an understatement. Those damn Petrellis, even that smarmy Peter was a weakling, always giving into Nathan and their bitch of a mother, Angela, Sandra thought to herself as she stewed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I hate them and I think you should've let Sylar kill them. They are a spot on humanity. And that your father can still work for them, well all I can say is this separation has formally shifted into divorce country!" Sandra snapped.

"Mom, really. Dad had no idea what was happening. He would've never allowed it. He would've killed them. And as for him still being there, I'm sure he's trying to find out what happened to me." Claire was trying to rationalize the situation and make her mom feel better.

She didn't know why. Her father lied to her consistently. He tampered with both her mother and brother's memories. He made a life of living in the grey. And here she was, trying to convince her mother that her dad wasn't so bad.

"Mom, if you want to divorce Dad, that's totally up to you. But not because of me." She rubbed her stomach. The twins were doing somersaults.

"I just don't know, Claire. So much has happened. And I know it's those damn people that did this to you, but I blame Noah as well. He should've seen this coming. The best thing that ever happened was the night Danko died." Sandra took her daughter's hand in hers. "Claire? You and Sylar? Do you…"

Claire chuckled. "I do love him, mom. It's so weird; I mean we were forced together by Angela. But we sort of make sense, in a totally twisted sort of way. He never lied to me, mom, not once. And he'll do anything to protect me." Claire had a dreamy smile that made Sandra almost roll her eyes.

"You're so young, Claire. You've never had a chance to see what the world has to offer." She fought back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Yeah, I'm young. I mean, I wouldn't have chosen to have a baby at my age, let alone twins." She shrugged. "But this is where I am. And it's not such a bad life, mom. Sylar, he gets me. No one else could ever deal with the drama that my life has become."

"But, Claire, Sylar was a big part of that drama." She reasoned.

"I know. I don't know what to tell you except that I love him. This is something that both Angela and Julia dreamt about. Sylar and I are destined to be together." She shifted to try and get comfortable. "Wow, these two are really busy today." She laughed.

"When are you due, sweetheart?" Sandra placed her hand on her daughter's huge stomach and was rewarded with small kick. "Wow!"

"Yeah, they've been really active. I'm due any day, which was why I needed you to be here. I couldn't imagine you not being here when I have my babies." Claire held her mother's hand. "I'm scared, mom. I know I can't die, but I can feel pain now and I'm afraid it's gonna really hurt."

Sandra laughed. "Oh, baby, it's going to hurt. But once you hold them in your arms, it's going to diminish. I think we were designed that way so we would continue to propagate."

"Gee, mom, that makes me feel so much better." Claire joined her mother's laughter. "I really missed you."

"Me too, sweetheart." Sandra put her arm around her daughter and hugged her close. She was so small, it worried her that Claire would have a difficult birth. She felt Claire stiffen in her arms.

"Oh! Mom, I'm wet." Claire pulled back and Sandra could see the water spread over Claire's pants.

"Your water broke, Claire. We have to call Sylar." Sandra stood up.

"And Julia, too." She grimaced in pain. "Oww, Mom, it really hurts! I mean, really bad!"

"Relax, sweetheart. Give me Sylar's number." Sandra was trying to remain calm, but her baby girl was about to have a baby. No, two babies.

"Okay." Claire took a deep breath. "My cell, it's right there." She pointed to the table.

"It's fine, sweetheart." She picked up the phone and looked for Sylar. "His number's not here, Claire."

"It's under Gabriel." Claire grunted.

"Oh, yes." She pushed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hi babe, everything okay with Sandra?" Sylar asked.

"Sandra is fine, however Claire is in labor her water's broke. You have to get here with, with…oh god, I forgot her name." Sandra cried.

"Tell Claire that Julia and I will be right there." Sylar closed his phone and grabbed Julia.

"Claire's in labor, Sandra said her water broke, we have to get home. Now."

Julia chuckled. "It's fine, hijo. She just started, let's stop by my office and we'll be to your place in ten minutes."

"I should never have given in to that bitch, Angela. This is all her fault." Sylar banged the steering wheel.

"This is what must be. Claire saved you Gabriel and whether you believe it or not, you save her as well." Doña Julia assured him.

"Will she be alright, Julia? My children, will they be alright?" He stared straight ahead.

"You will all be fine, hijo. Claire is a good, strong woman. And because of her, you have become a good, strong man." She replied.

"She's not a woman, Julia. She's still a girl, she's barely 19. What in the hell was I thinking?" He shook his head. He forgot sometimes just how young she was. She took care of him, she kept him in line, everything she did, she did for him. He looked at her as a woman, as his woman. But she only a girl. A nineteen year old girl who was about to give birth to his babies.

"We need to get to your young lady. Those babies are coming." Julia reminded Gabriel.

"Yeah, your right." Sylar stepped on the gas.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks so much to all who have reviewed; I'm so glad you are enjoying this! **_

_**Usual disclaimers – don't own, make no money, just having some fun**_

**_Translations:_**

**_mi reina: my queen_**

**_princesa: princess_**

* * *

Sylar screeched to a stop in front of his house. He jumped out of the car and ran in.

"Claire?" He ran to the couch. "Baby, how are you?"

"How the fuck do you think? I'm in pain, real pain! And it sucks!" She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Fuck, Claire, don't' pull any punches, just tell me how you really feel." He smiled at her.

"Don't you dare make a joke! I am having your babies, babies! Two, remember?" She sobbed.

Sylar swallowed hard. He knew it would be painful, but he had no idea it would be this bad. She was suffering and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. This caring about someone, it hurt, and right now he almost wished he could go back in time and take it all back. Almost. Would he really be willing to give up what he'd had with Claire these past months? Letting her get close to him, allowing himself to get close to her? Watching her body change as the life they created grew? No, he told himself, never. He loved her, he loved those little lives that were about to be born. He would make sure she never regretted staying with him, loving him. He knelled next to her and took her hand in his and whispered into her ear.

"Oh god, Claire, I'm sorry. Please baby, I'm so sorry." Sylar he kissed her temple. "I promise, we'll never do this again. I'll get snipped."

"Idiot, your body will repair, remember?" She snarked.

"Oh yeah, well, we'll figure something out." Sylar said.

"Yeah, like how about no sex, ever?" Claire screamed.

"Julia? Where are you?" Sylar hollered.

"I'm right here." Julia came in and set her bag down. She saw Sandra sitting next to Claire with an amused look on her face and went to her.

"Mrs. Bennett? I am Julia Dodd-Sanchez, Claire's doctor." She held her hand out.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter, Claire's spoken highly of you." Sandra stood up. "Should we take Claire up to bed? Or a hospital?"

"No hospital, I'm afraid, but please, do not worry. Gabriel, carry Claire to your room and bring me some clean sheets." Julia requested.

"Yeah." He turned to Claire. "Baby? I'm gonna lift you and take you inside, okay?"

"Oh Gabriel, I'm sorry I got mad. I love you, please, please, don't be mad at me." She cried.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Just relax, Julia's here and we're gonna have our babies really soon." He picked her up gently and kissed her forehead.

Sandra shook her head at the sight of Sylar taking care of Claire. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she would've never believed it. She wondered how Noah would react; the thought brought a small smile to her mouth.

* * *

Sylar held onto Claire as another contraction hit hard. He couldn't believe what she was going through. And even though it was Angela and Nathan's fault, he still blamed himself. The worse part was, he loved the idea of Claire having his babies.

He had probably gotten her pregnant their first time and it still got him hard thinking about it. Claire was his, now and for all eternity. And his children would totally seal the deal. He really did believe that Claire loved him, but she was almost forced into the emotion. It scared him, that one day she'd wake up and realize who she was with and finally come to her senses. But if they shared these babies, if they had more…he knew he was still Sylar enough to use anything and everything at his disposal to keep her.

"Baby, it'll be over soon. I'm so proud of you, you're doing so good, baby." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Gabriel, I've always loved you. Don't doubt it, it may have happened sooner, but it would've happened. We're destined to be together." She looked deeply into his eyes. Claire knew he had insecurities, but she needed him to know, especially now, that they were unfounded.

"Oh Sylar, it hurts so bad. Thank you for giving me these babies, for letting me feel again. I love you, Sylar." She groaned as another contraction overcame her.

Sylar almost chuckled as Claire moved between loving Gabriel to loving Sylar. Anyone listening into this conversation might think she was schizophrenic. But he knew her and he loved the fact that she love him. She knew who and what she was and she loved him despite those facts. He sighed with a relief.

He looked over at Sandra who in turned looked deeply into his eyes. She gave him a slight nod before turning back to Claire.

"Okay, Claire. I need you to push now." Julia directed Claire.

"You ready, sweetheart?" Sylar wiped her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready." She leaned forward with Sylar's help and pushed with a small scream. "Oh my god, Mom? Are you there?'

"Yes, Claire-bear, I'm right here." Sandra stood next to the bed and took her daughter's hand. "I'm so proud of you, baby."

"Oh god, Mom, this hurts so bad." She panted.

"I know, Claire, but you're so strong. You can do this." Sandra looked up at Sylar and almost laughed, his face was a picture of panic and his eyes were beginning to tear. So much for the serial killer image.

"She'll be fine, Gabriel." Sandra reassured him, he just nodded.

"One more push, Clarita." Julia instructed.

"Oh fuck!" The young girl bore down and pushed again.

"Here he comes, hija. One last time and we'll have one of your bebes!" Julia smiled.

"Oh jeez. Hold me up, Sylar." Claire pushed again and felt her baby pass from her body as she released her breath. "Is he okay? Is it him or her?"

Julia laughed. "It's your son. Gabriel, come cut the cord."

He kissed Claire's forehead. "I'll be right back, sweetheart." Claire had to smile at the excitement in his voice.

"Well, hurry, because she wants to come out really bad." She spoke tiredly.

Sylar took the scissors from Julia before taking his first look at his son. "Claire, he's perfect." His voice filled with awe. "Wow." He snipped where Julia guided.

She turned to Sandra. "Can you take him, Grandmamma?"

Sandra let go of her daughter's hand. "I'll be right over here, sweetheart." She grabbed a clean towel and took her grandson.

"He's beautiful, Claire. He looks just like his father." Sandra smiled. He had black hair and the most beautiful skin she had ever seen.

Sylar smiled and fought back tears as he went back to sit behind Claire. This just wouldn't do, he thought, he was supposed to be strong. He had a family to protect and he couldn't pussy out. He had to bring back the killer, he had to bring back his take no prisoner attitude. All that mattered was Claire and his kids.

"Okay, mi reina, you need to push again. We need to get the princesa out now." Julia took a deep breath and laid out a clean sheet.

"Ready to give me a big push?" Julia looked over Claire's knees.

"Yeah, let's do it." She looked over at Sylar and kissed him. "Let's welcome our little girl."

"Claire, baby, I…" He blinked and shook his head.

"I know, baby, me too." She bit her lower lip and pushed.

* * *

Sylar sat in the living room with his head in his hands. He'd never been so scared, so paralyzed with the idea of losing Claire. Being a killer, that was easy. Loving someone, having someone, several someones, dependent on him, that was so difficult he could never have imagined.

"Hey." Claire sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. "How ya doin', big guy?"

"What the hell are you doing up? You should be resting!" He chastised her.

"Umm, hello, miraculous healing abilities here." She laughed and pulled him to her for a kiss, which he whole-heartedly returned.

"Your boobs stayed really big." He reached out and squeezed one.

"Milk, Gabriel, for your children." She giggled.

"Oh, yeah, guess you don't need to heal from that." He pulled back to look at her. "Are you okay? Really?"

"Yes, really okay." She lay back on the couch, pulling him with her. "Wow, that was really something, wasn't it." She laughed.

"How can you laugh? You almost died. You were in such pain. Fuck, Claire, we are never doing that again." He pulled her into his arms.

"Doing what? Having sex or having babies." She teased.

"This isn't funny. You were in so much pain, it killed me." He cried.

"It wasn't all that bad, really. Okay, I lie a little, it hurt like hell, but it's what women do, we give birth." Claire ruffled his hair as she pulled him closer. "And it's true what women say."

"What's that?" He asked.

"After they have their baby, once they have that little being in their arms, the memory of the pain, it sorta, well, it sorta diminishes." She explained.

"Really?" He didn't actually believe her.

"Yeah, really." She kissed the tip of his nose and got up. "I really need to feed those kids because my breasts like their about to pop. Wanna watch?" She waggled her eyebrows.

Sylar snorted. "Hell yeah!"

00000000000000000000000000000000

Sylar rocked his daughter as Claire fed their son. He looked down at her face, the little nose, the little mouth that would pucker and unpucker in her sleep. She had his hair color, he had to admit he was hoping it would blond like Claire. But maybe she'd have her hazel eyes.

He loved Claire's eyes, they would turn blue when she was really happy and then switch to green when she was really pist or when they were having sex. No, he corrected, when they were making love.

This little one was perfect, Sylar thought. Perfect and his, he thought with pride.

"Gabriel? Can you put her down and take him?" Claire asked.

"Oh, yeah. Just a sec." He laid the baby down in her crib and took his son.

"Okay, Claire. We really have to come up with some names. We can't keep calling them him and her." He smiled as his son sneezed.

"Is he cold?" She asked with concern.

"No, just dust or something." Sylar allayed her fears. "So, about names?"

"Yes, I know. We'll figure something out." Claire buttoned up her shirt and went to Sylar.

"I was thinking, maybe Noah for him. And Gabrielle for her. What 'cha think?" She waited for his reaction.

"Noah? You really want to name our son after a man who would just as easily stick a spike in my skull as shake my hand? Really?" His voice was incredulous.

"You guys are gonna make it up, I mean, you told me Matt's in contact with him. He's helping our people. And remember the future Peter told you about? Your son was named Noah." She rationalized.

"Jeez, Claire. I don't know." He took a deep breath and reminded himself that she just gave birth to his children. "If it's what you want, I suppose. But maybe you should run it past your Mom, she kinda hates him now." Sylar got up to put his son in the empty bassinet next to his sister.

I can do this, he told himself, I can let Claire name the baby, my son, what she wants. I can live with my son being named after the man who helped to turn me into a murderer. I can do this for her.

"And what about Gabrielle?" She smiled as she smoothed her son's thick hair.

"It's pretty, I guess if you really want her named for me. Or, the man I was." He shrugged. "Better than naming her Sylar, right?"

Claire chuckled. "Yeah, right. But I like both names just fine." She pulled him up and led him to their adjoining room. Claire started to unbutton his shirt.

"Hey!" He stilled her hands with his. "Is your mom asleep?"

"Yes, she's asleep. She's had a rough couple of days and she's exhausted." She pulled her hands from his and continued in her task.

Sylar laughed and pulled her shirt over her head before releasing the hook of her bra. Her heavy breasts were left bare to his gaze and he groaned.

"I could get used to this." He raised one brow and palmed them.

Claire swatted his hands away. "So, you didn't like my breasts before I was pregnant?"

"No, I just mean…come on, Claire." Sylar rolled his eyes.

Claire pushed him back. "So, you wouldn't want me if I had a smaller chest? Because I don't know how long there are gonna last."

"I want all of you. I always want all of you anyway I can get you. And you're always beautiful." Sylar moaned.

"Okay, just want to be clear." She smiled and went for the buckle on his belt. "We really need to get naked. Now!"

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks so much to all who have reviewed; I'm so glad you are enjoying this! **_

_**Usual disclaimers – don't own, make no money, just having some fun**_

* * *

The two weeks spent with her mother went by very quickly for Claire and it was almost time for Sandra to return home. Something that made her very sad. She wanted to return with her, she wanted her brother to meet his niece and nephew. And most of all, despite everything, she wanted her father to see his grandchildren.

"Claire?" Sandra sat next to her daughter on the patio. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Oh, Mom, I'm just gonna really miss you. It's been so great having you here, seeing you with the babies. I just…I missed you so much all these months." She laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Baby, I'm going to miss you, too. But if I stay here much longer, your father's going to get suspicious and Lyle needs me. I spoke to Sylar and he thinks you'll be coming home before too long and he wants me to take care of the babies when you do whatever it is that you need to do." She shuttered at the thought of her daughter in danger.

"Yes, well, Julia will let us know when we need to come back. On one hand I want it to be soon so we can come back home. But on the other, I'm scared, Mom. If anything happens to Sylar, I don't know what I'll do." Claire fretted.

"Who would've ever thought you'd be feeling this way about him?" Sandra shook her head, realizing her own feelings about her daughter's boyfriend were certainly different.

"I love him, Mom." Claire shrugged. "I guess Angela did us a favor, but I wish she had gone about it in a different way. The end result is all that matters, I suppose. I have my soul-mate, my beautiful children. If we can just get this pesky war out of the way, my life would be ideal." She chuckled.

"You have grown so much, Claire. Your father would be so proud of the woman you've become." Sandra stroked her daughter's hair.

"Thanks, Mommy." She giggled.

"Hey, Sandra…" Sylar walked out onto the patio. "Oh, sorry…" He turned back around.

"Oh, Sylar, please. Don't go." Sandra called to him.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, it's just, we'd better go soon. The weather, it's nice…" He was always a bit uncomfortable around Claire's mother. She knew who he was and he knew her trust would be hard won. It still baffled him that he wanted it.

"Yes, I know." She turned back to her daughter. "It won't be for long. Soon, you and your family will be back home." Sandra looked up at Sylar. "Right?"

"I'm sure it won't be long." He sat opposite the two women. "I just got off the internet, seems Nathan's attempting to get a new bill past that will make it mandatory for all people with abilities to register and to be tagged."

"Tagged?" Claire sat up.

"Yeah, microchips inserted. That way his little 'company' will always know where we are. Just like puppies from the pound." He said with disgust.

"Oh god, it's starting, isn't it?" Sandra asked with dread.

"Yeah, I think it is." Sylar sighed and stood up. "I'll take you as far as the airport in Tijuana and from there you can take a flight home."

"Yes. Of course." Sandra stood up as well. "Okay, Claire-bear, you take care of those beautiful grandchildren of mine. And take lots of photos, they're gonna grow like weeds and I don't want to miss a thing!"

Claire reached up and hugged her mother.

"I will, Mom. And you take care, too. Thank you so much for coming." Claire kissed her one last time before she left with Sylar.

* * *

"So, did you have a nice retreat?" Noah asked his estranged wife.

"Actually, I had a very nice time. I did a lot of thinking, Noah. About us." She took a load of clothes out of the dryer and began folding them.

Noah stood in the doorway and waited to hear whether his wife was going to stay with him or not.

Sandra took a deep breath and turned to face her husband.

"Noah, just what do I mean to you? Really?" Her face was determined. "Would you ever put me before this mission of yours? Do you really think what you are doing is right?"

"I…Sandra, everything I've ever done has been for you and the kids. This isn't a game; we're talking about national security…"

"The Petrellis are evil, Noah. Even I know that. What Nathan has planned, how can you back him up on this? Your daughter is one of the so called threats to our society. Our Claire, a threat. Noah, she's Nathan's biological daughter, Nathan himself has ability, yet he is targeting his own kind for extinction." Sandra was bordering on panic.

"Sweetheart, I'd never let anything happen to Claire. If she's still alive." He turned his back, his emotions getting the best of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Sylar has her; he escaped with her, from what Angela has told me. Why would he do that? Unless…" Noah couldn't finish his thought.

"Oh, so that's what Angela told you. Did she ever explain just how our daughter was imprisoned with Sylar that merited an escape?" Sandra asked.

"Danko took her and Sylar was also captured. I told you that already." Noah explained.

"Yes, I suppose you did." She turned back to her laundry.

"I still don't know why Claire went with him. The look on her face when she said good bye, she didn't have to go, she could've…"

"She could've stayed and let that damn Petrelli turn her into a fucking experiment! He and Angela put Claire and Sylar in the same cell together, Noah. They both knew she was captured." Sandra couldn't keep it from her husband anymore. Especially since she knew Claire and Sylar would be coming home soon.

"What are you talking about, Sandra?" Noah took his wife by her shoulders and turned her to face him. "What have you heard and from who?"

"Nathan thought it was an experiment, to put Claire and Sylar together with the express purpose of impregnating our daughter and then taking her child."

"What? That's insane, he'd never…"

"What? He'd never capture his own kind? Drug them, tag them, kill them? Oh, Noah, for being such a worldly man, are you really that naive? Angela had a totally different agenda, one totally separate from what her insane son had in mind. But she still meant to sacrifice Claire to her dreams, her vision of the future." Sandra cried.

"How do you know all this?" Noah asked quietly.

"Because I've been with our daughter and her lover for the past two weeks. She told me what they did to her at that precious company of yours. I held her hand as she gave birth to Sylar's twins. I've also seen her in love with a man that tried to kill her. And I've seen him in love with her." She spat out. "Don't you see what you've done to her? What she had to become because of you, because of them?"

"Oh my god, no!" Noah let go of Sandra and dragged himself into the living room.

"Yes, it's true. If it's any consolation, she's very happy. She's in love with Gabriel, that's what she calls him half the time. And he's…it's strange; he's totally devoted to our daughter. And to our grandchildren." Sandra went to her purse and pulled out a photo she took before she left. She handed it over to Noah.

He looked down at a picture of a family. A young mother, her face filled with joy and love as she held her two babies. She was looking up at a man whose face was filled with the same love and joy and maybe just a little bit of awe as he looked down at her.

"Sandra? I don't understand." Noah's voice broke.

"Okay, I'll explain it to you the best that I can." She sat next to her husband and related the events that took place during her 'retreat'.

* * *

Noah rubbed his hand over his face and watched as Sandra pulled clean sheets out of the closet.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here tonight?" He asked his wife.

"I wouldn't have invited you otherwise, Noah. And it's only because Kyle's away until Friday." She spoke over her shoulder as she began to change the bed clothes.

"Yeah, right." Noah went to help her.

"So, you expect them to be showing up here soon?" He asked.

Sandra turned to him, her eyes narrowing. "Are you asking as a father or as a company man?"

"As her father, Sandra. Jesus, I've been helping Matt and Hiro and the rest. You know that. I just can't leave Nathan and Angela, especially now. You know how I feel about all this." He voiced his frustration.

"Well, I have to be sure, Noah. Claire and Sylar may be able to live forever, but only heaven knows what sorts of abilities the babies will have." She turned back to finish the bed off. "And I need to know I can trust you with your grandchildren. But fine, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. And I'll get you a pillow."

"Sandy?" His voice was soft. "I love you, Sandy."

"I know, Noah. And I love you too. I just don't know if I can ever trust you again, but I want to. One thing Noah, I swear if you do anything to Sylar, you'll have to deal with me as well as our daughter." Sandra huffed.

Noah shook his head. No wonder Claire was so headstrong, she was just like her mother.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks so much to all who have reviewed; I'm so glad you are enjoying this! **_

_**Usual disclaimers – don't own, make no money, just having some fun**_

* * *

_**Six months later...**_

Claire kissed her babies and gave Julia a tearful hug.

"Clarita, all will be well, I promise you. We have our passports and our tickets. Enrique will fly with us to Los Angeles and your mother will meet us there. I promise, all will be fine." She looked over at Enrique, who was a friend to all of them and had volunteered to go with Julia to L.A. and help with the babies.

"I know, I know, it's just this is the first time we'll be apart." Claire looked over at Sylar, who didn't look too happy himself.

"If anything happens, Julia…" He swallowed hard and held his daughter close to his chest as she alternately squirmed and cuddled, thinking her daddy was playing a game.

Julia chuckled. "I know what you must be feeling. And I'm willing to wait here with the niños until you send for us. Just give me the word…"

"No, I want them with us. We have no idea how long we'll be in the states and I need my babies." She turned to her lover. "Sylar?"

"Yeah, we want them with us. It'll be fine." He put Gabby in her car seat and took Noah from Claire.

"Hey, little man, you take care of your sister and we'll be together before you know it. Okay?" Noah giggled and made a grab for his father's nose.

Sylar had to laugh at the picture he must make. A deranged ex-serial killer, attempting to communicate with his six month old son.

"Yeah, I'm totally sure he gets it." Sylar shook his head as he chuckled, giving his son a last hug. "So, we'll take off after you land and we'll meet up with you in Coste Verde"

"Don't worry, I know it will be fine. These babies, all your babies, will live long, productive lives." Julia hugged both Claire and Sylar before getting into the passenger seat.

"Okay, Enrique, we're ready to go." She waved as they headed down the driveway.

"Oh, Sylar, this is the right thing, isn't it?" Claire asked as she pushed herself deeper into Sylar's embrace.

"I don't know how else we could've gotten them home without contacting Matt and Hiro. This is for the best. No one knows about Julia and no one knows we have kids." She felt him shrug.

"Alright. Well, we have some time to kill before we head out. What do you want to do?" She looked up at him.

He smirked. "You gotta know what I want."

"Are you serious? Really? We just sent our children off to the states without us and we are about to head into a war and you want to have sex?" Claire was incredulous.

"That's exactly why. When will we have a chance again? And no babies clamoring for our attention. Would it really be so bad?" He pulled her back into his arms and feathered kisses into her hair.

"You can talk me into anything, can't you? Are you using an ability or something?" She chuckled.

"Nope, just my ever present charm." He swung her up into his arms and headed back into their house.

"You know, your inner-Sylar comes up at the oddest times." She giggled.

"Yeah, I know. But aren't you glad about it? Sometimes?" He teased her.

"Yeah, sometimes." She groaned as he laid her on their bed.

* * *

The flight to Coste Verde didn't take long, thanks to Nathan's stolen ability. Sylar was nervous. They had gotten the call from Julia as soon as she and the babies had landed and Sandra had picked them up. Julia had used a purchased phone, so the likelihood that it had been traced was slim.

Never-the-less, Sylar and Claire wouldn't feel at ease until they held their children in their arms.

"Do you think your Dad'll be there?" Sylar asked Claire as they walked on foot from a nearby business district.

"I don't know. Mom said she had told him about us. And about the babies." She shrugged. "I just hope he doesn't betray Mom's trust."

"If he does, Claire, I'm not going to be held responsible." His voice was cold.

"Okay, Sylar, let's not borrow trouble." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "We'll see what happens when we get there. But if anyone tries to harm our babies, you have my full agreement to burn them to a crisp."

He chuckled. "Oh, I do love you, woman."

Claire breath caught in her throat. "Sylar? Really?" He'd never really said it out loud, at least not when he wasn't inside of her.

He shrugged. "What did you think, Claire? I…that I would stay with you out of a sense of obligation? That's not me, not Gabriel and certainly not Sylar."

Claire raised her hand and placed it on his cheek. "I know you aren't asking, but I love you, too. And I love our babies. And I love that you're their father. All I want is to get through this and be with you."

"Claire, we don't have to do this. We can go away, we can go to Canada. Or Europe. Or…I don't know, just somewhere else. Just the four of us." He was almost begging her.

"Sylar, how can we?" She reasoned. "We'd spend the rest of our very long lives running. And our childern? What kind of life would that be for them? No, baby, we have to end this. For the twins and for us."

"But, Claire…" He shook his head. "I know you're right. But…"

"I know, Gabriel. I know." She reached up, pulled his head down to her and kissed him deeply. "I do love you."

* * *

Sylar and Claire snuck onto the street where the Bennett house was situated and Sylar scanned the street and other houses for any sign of company men.

He shrugged and turned to Claire. "I don't get it, no one's here."

"Are you sure?" Claire peered from behind Sylar's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'd pick up something, but I don't hear anything but the normal suburbia bullshit." He pulled Claire up next to him. "But let's play it safe, we'll go in through the back yard and go up to your room."

She nodded and took his hand in hers. "I just want to see Noah and Gabby."

"I know, baby, me too." He looked at her and sighed. His life was a far cry from where he'd been a little over a year ago and he was grateful to Claire for all that he had. He wouldn't lose it, no matter what he had to do. He would not lose his family.

Claire looked up at him, and as if reading his mind, smiled.

"That's why I would choose you all over again, Gabriel. You will do anything to protect us. That's why I will love you forever."

He frowned. "So, when did that ability come into play?"

"What ability?" Claire asked.

"Mind reading."

"Silly, I can only read you. Maybe because we're so close. Or maybe because we think the same way now." She shrugged. "Now, let's go see our family."

* * *

Sandra was holding her grandson, cooing at him and causing fits of giggles. "Oh my god, I can't believe how big they've gotten, Julia."

Julia smiled. "Yes, at this age, they grow very quickly." She narrowed her eyes at Noah, who was looking down at the face of his granddaughter.

The little girl was looking up at him, her six month old fingers touching his chin. Noah felt a tightness in his chest, he had love for these children, his Claire-bear's babies, his grandchildren. But he hesitated. He pulled back. They were also Sylar's children. Did the acorn fall very far from the tree?

"She is very beautiful, no?" Julia asked the man in the horn-rimmed glasses.

"Yes, she has Sylar's hair and complexion, but I can see Claire in her face. The eyes." He stated sadly.

"Oh for Christ's sake, Noah!" Sandra exclaimed. She handed Lyle her grandson and went to take Gabby from her husband. "Give her to me."

She held Gabby close to her chest. "These are innocent children who were conceived because of your sick employer. But they are now a part of a loving family. Do you hear me, Noah? Your daughter and Sylar love each other and are in turn loving parents. So either get with the program or get the hell out!"

Lyle grinned down at his nephew. "Your grandma can get really feisty."

"Yeah, and so can her mom." Sylar walked down the stairs followed closely by Claire. "I see where she gets it from." He smiled at Sandra as he went to take his daughter.

"Hey, baby, did you miss mommy and daddy?" He was rewarded with a loud laugh of delight as she snuggled into his arms.

"Hi Lyle, so what do you think?" Claire held her arms out to receive her son. "Oh, I think you may have grown in the last few hours." She put her nose to his neck and breathed in deeply.

Lyle looked up at his sister. She looked so happy, which was so strange, considering everything she'd been through. He stood up next to her and embraced her gently, keeping Noah between them.

"It's good to see you, Claire. Are you okay?" Lyle looked deeply into her eyes.

She smiled up at him and laid her hand on his cheek. "I'm good, Lyle. I missed you."

"Believe it or not, I missed you, too." He chuckled. "You seem…older, stronger."

"I am. That's what happens when you have kids." Claire kissed Noah. She looked up at her mother. "Thank you, Mom, for picking up Julia and the babies."

"Oh, sweetheart, don't you dare say that." Sandra went to Claire and took her into an embrace. "I missed you all so much." She smiled over at Sylar, who nodded at her.

He turned to Claire's father. "So, there were no agents on the street. Your doing?"

"Well, it seemed the smart thing to do, considering the number one person we're supposed to be searching for was coming to my house." He looked up at Sylar with a hard look before he turned to Claire.

"So, what the hell happened to you? Why didn't you come to me, Claire? What possessed you to take off with him for over a year?" Noah looked at his daughter with disappointment.

Claire shook her head. "Are you serious, Dad? Did you really think I would trust you to protect my babies? You may have been able to get me out, maybe, but I know you would've left my babies, the spawn of Satan, for the company to cut open."

"Claire! No, I would've…I don't know, but you never gave me a chance." Noah denied.

"You would've made sure Claire had an abortion. If you could've gotten her away from Nathan. But that wouldn't have happened. He's power crazy and once the babies were born, once they found out just how superior they were, he would've found some sick way to use them." Sylar's voice was low, but Claire could hear the anger behind it.

"It doesn't matter. I went with Gabriel and I had our children and I fell in love with him. Can you at least pretend to be happy for me? I have a life I never thought possible." Claire gave her son back to Kyle and went to stand next to Sylar, putting her hand on his arm, hoping to keep him calm.

"Don't worry. I promised." Sylar looked down at her, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"Gabriel? Is that what you are going by now? Does it release you of all your sins?" Noah sneered.

"¡Basta! Enough! Noah, you are certainly not one to throw stones. You are as much a part of what Sylar had become as he was. Do you think you are absolved from your sins because you saved Claire from Linderman when she was an infant? You have much to answer for, and you are trying, but so is Gabriel. And because of Claire, he can cleanse himself of his past deeds." Julia looked hard at Noah.

"You know nothing of it, of what he's done. Of what he did to Claire." He turned back to his daughter. "Did you forget what he did to you?"

"Of course not. But if he hadn't, I would not be able to spend a possible eternity with the man I have come to love." Claire looked up at Sylar. "He's not perfect, Dad, but I don't need perfect. I need someone who can do what needs to be done to protect what's his. And Noah, Gabby and me, we're his."

"I so wish you hadn't made me name him Noah." Sylar groused.

"Enough!" Sandra parroted Julia's sentiments. "We are not here to 'save' Claire. She's made her choice and her choice is Sylar and her babies. We can be a part of her life or you," she looked directly at Noah, "can just walk out. Give us time to get to a safe place before you call in your goons."

Lyle shook his head. "Dad, this is a really screwed up situation. And you've done your part to add to the mess. Is it so hard to see that Claire's in love? That she basically turned shit into something really good and positive? You couldn't save her, so she saved herself. You should be really proud of her, Dad. She's not that ditsy cheerleader anymore, she's a grown up woman who turned a crazy ass serial killer into a responsible father."

"Thanks, Lyle, I think." Sylar shrugged and Claire smiled as she kissed her brother's cheek.

"Thank you, Lyle." She beamed at him in appreciation for his acceptance.

Noah rubbed his hands over his face. "I just wanted to protect you. Is that so hard to understand?"

"No, Daddy, is isn't. But there's no longer an option of being left out of this war. It's coming. And if we are going to survive, if our kind is going to survive, we have to fight. I have too much to lose, Dad. And I hope you feel the same way." She kneeled in front of him. "You have two beautiful grandchildren who deserve to live a life free of fear. Please, Daddy."

"Look, Bennett. I didn't choose this, with Claire, I mean. But we were forced into something and it gave me a second chance at life. She gave me a second chance. I'll do anything and everything to make sure I keep it. And if that means I become a warrior that wears a white hat, then that's what I'll wear." Sylar pulled Gabby closer to his chest.

"I have a daughter and a son. I know what if feels like to want nothing more than to protect them. The thing is, Bennett, I can protect them." Sylar gave the baby back to Sandra and stood behind Claire.

Noah looked up at him. "And what about when the hunger hits you? What about when you have to kill to satiate it? What then Sylar?"

He shrugged. "It really isn't a problem anymore."

"And by what miracle did this happen?" Noah didn't buy it.

Claire took a deep breath and stood up. "Well, when we were forced together and, well, when we, you know…umm, when we…"

"The only thing I hunger for now, Bennett, is Claire. Okay? She satiates any desire I have. And if I need an ability, I can transfer it. The whole empathy bit from Peter. He gave it to me awhile back, only I needed to feed the beast. Now, Claire does." Sylar shrugged again.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Noah groaned.

Sandra looked between her daughter and Sylar before she stood up. "I think we all need to just go to bed and get a good night's sleep. Noah, are we safe here for the time being?"

"Yeah, I'll go into work tomorrow and report an all clear. With Danko gone, it's not really as intense. But it's still bad. Nathan's sort of gone off the deep end this past year." Noah sighed. He saw the signs and knew the war was coming, but he didn't want Claire in it. And now, he didn't want his grandchildren anywhere near the Petrellis.

"Okay, well, Lyle was gracious enough to move into the den so we can put the babies in the room next to yours, Claire. Your father's going to stay in my room and we've fixed up the spare room for Julia." Sandra was as perky as her southern hospitality called for.

"Great, I'm really tired." Claire smiled at her mother. "Grab Noah, sweetheart and I'll get Gabby. Are there any beds set up for them, Mom?"

Sandra chuckled. "Indeed, I had your father set up yours and Lyle's old cribs. They're just perfect."

"Thanks, Mom." Claire kissed her mother's cheek before heading upstairs.

"Yes, thanks so much, Sandra." Gabriel gave her a shy smile as he followed Claire.

* * *

"So, this was your crib? I'm surprised your mom still has it." Sylar tucked Noah in while Claire took care of Gabby.

"I know, but Mom keeps everything. Look." She held up a sleeper that had a little bunny on it. "I think this was mine."

"Well, I sure hope it wasn't Lyle's." Sylar laughed. "Do you think your Dad will come into your room tonight and try to kill me?"

"For sleeping with his little girl in his house? Maybe." She went to put her arms around his waist. "Oh, Sylar, we have to end this quickly. I don't want them to ever know how hard this was."

"We'll take care of it, baby. I promise. I'll take care of everything." He tipped her head up and kissed her gently. "I love you and I'll never let anything happen to you or the kids. I promise."

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

_**All the usual disclaimers**_

_**Thanks to all who have reviewed and have alerted this story, feedback is always appreciated! **_

* * *

It began incongruously enough. A boy was sitting in a coffee shop surfing the internet on his computer when a black van pulled up. He didn't really notice, after all, he'd never used his ability, so how could anyone know about him? He'd heard stories of people like him being rounded up 'for their own protection', it was in the news and everyone at school talked about it. At first his parents considered leaving, moving to Canada, but his sister had talked them out of it. He'd never even used his ability, she rationalized, how could they ever know he could make plants grow? And it wasn't a dangerous ability like that guy who could make people explode from the inside out. According to her there was no need to panic, so they listened to her, mostly because they wanted to. And they stayed in the house he'd grown up in and he stayed in the same school system he'd been in his whole life and next year he'd apply to UCLA as a horticulture major.

Claire and Sylar had been out buying some baby supplies. They'd been cooped up pretty much for the past two weeks and Claire stated that she needed to get out or her father was going to hear her and Sylar going at morning, noon and night. With a shudder, Noah agreed, as long as they went out of town and disguised themselves. Which they eagerly agreed to when Sandra said she'd take care of the twins.

Claire's was hair pulled up under a baseball cap with sunglasses covering her eyes. Sylar was in pretty much the same 'disguise'. After buying a few things for the babies and Sylar buying Claire some sexy underwear he saw in a small boutique, they had entered the coffee shop with the intent to get two mochas to go and fly back home via a quick lunch in Napa.

Sylar saw the van first. He listened to their transmissions but neither his name nor Claire's were mentioned. But a boy's name was thrown out. Thomas Richland. His ability wasn't mentioned, but the fact that he was in the same shop as the two of them made Sylar groan.

Claire turned to him. "What?" She looked out the plate glass window as she turned to Sylar. "Shit!"

"They aren't here for us. There's a boy." He scanned the crowd and saw the one he was sure was the target. "He's over there, I think. We can sneak out the back before they come in."

"No, Sylar. We can't let them take him. We have to stand up; we have to start this so we can end it." Claire saw the boy and knew she couldn't let them take him. He was someone's son, and as a mother, she would hope that if Noah ever needed help, someone would be there for him.

"Jesus, Claire, not now. We're close, but not yet." He grabbed her arm and tried to steer her out the side door.

"Sylar, don't! We can't let this happen; we don't know what Nathan will do to him." She harshly whispered as she yanked her arm from him.

"Claire!" Sylar followed close behind her. "Please, Claire. We have to get home to the kids. Our kids, remember?"

"Hi." Claire approached the teenager. "Could you hand me that creamer behind you?"

"Um, sure, but you don't have any coffee." He held it out to her.

"Pack up your stuff and get out of here. Those vans outside are here for you." She whispered. "Don't go home." She slipped him a card with Matt's number. "Call this number; tell them you need to be airlifted."

The boy started to turn but Sylar stopped him. "Fuck, don't look at them; they'll know they've been made. Just get outta here, boy. Go towards the bathroom and head out the side door." Sylar rolled his eyes.

The young man licked his lips. "Yeah, okay, thanks." He quickly put his computer in his backpack under the table. "Do you think they're in the alley?"

"Maybe. Just do your best, kid." Sylar shrugged. He wondered for a moment what his ability was and his eyes narrowed, before turning to see Claire watching him. "We gotta get out of here, too."

"Yeah, let's just go out the front door." She reached out to take her drink from him.

They headed out the door together; Claire had her drink to her lips while Sylar looked straight ahead.

"Do you think they'll recognize us?" She asked him.

"Maybe, but let's hope not." He took her hand in his and went to the parking lot.

He felt it before the taser had a chance to strike, pushing Claire down. Smiling to himself, Sylar turned to the small contingency of soldiers.

"Really? You're gonna try and bring me down?" He raised his hand, tossing aside their weapons. "If you want to live, get back in your little black vans and get the fuck out of here. But either way, it makes no difference to me."

"Sylar." Claire whispered. "People are watching; don't do anything too scary, we need them on our side."

Sylar knew she was right, but it was so tempting to kill them, to see their blood, to smell it. To remind them just who they were dealing with. But Claire was right, dammit, he thought.

Claire recognized the blood lust in his eyes. She just prayed he would listen to her. They did not need a blood bath in this small town, not now. They were so close. Claire looked up at Sylar, her eyes pleading.

"Look, just put the guns down, your gonna shoot innocent people. We don't mean anybody any harm. Just let us walk away." He held his hands out, palms turned upwards.

Claire felt her heart swell with pride and love. He was changing, everyday he was becoming the man, the father, she knew he could be. His fear of being in public again, the fear that his hunger would overcome him, was unfounded. And this proved it.

Anybody watching would think this was just a young couple out for a cup of coffee after running a few errands. And the covert soldiers with their flak jackets and covered faces presented something scary and unknown.

"Get in the van and nobody gets hurt!" One of the men yelled. He aimed his gun at Claire.

"Get that thing off of my wife." Sylar pulled her behind him as the man let loose with tranquilizing darts.

Sylar lifted a hand and tuned all of them back on the man, who instantly fell. He waved his arm at the van and pushed it on it's side. While the rest of the men were scrambling to get out from under it, Sylar grabbed Claire and lifted off.

Claire kissed his cheek. "Wife, huh?" She smiled.

* * *

"Well, that went well, don't you think?" Sylar snarked at his 'wife'.

"Sylar, don't start with me. I couldn't let them take that boy. It just isn't right. Everyday more and more of us are disappearing. We have to do something and we have to do it now." Claire looked up at him as she changed Noah's diaper.

After the incident, Sylar made an emergency call to Matt, who had Hiro meet them at the Coste Verde house and transport them all to the safe house in Canada.

"They know you're back. They know I'm back." She looked up at Sylar, fear in her eyes.

He shrugged. "So. I can take care of us, Claire. They want to find us; they want to make the first move? I'll be their last." His voice was cold, it was 'Sylar', and it chilled Claire to her bones.

Holding Gabby to his chest, he looked at Claire. He knew she was conflicted, but he couldn't let her go down that path. He had to make her see his way was the only way to save them and to save their kind.

"Stop it, Claire!" His voice was low but still commanding. "This is what matters." Sylar looked down at his daughter and then at his son. "What we do, we need to do for them."

He motioned towards the main room, where at least 20 of their kind, including the boy from the coffee shop, were congregating. "They don't mean a thing to me, Claire. But if it benefits us all, then more the better."

She sighed. "They have to mean something to you, Sylar. You have to make them mean something to you. Whether you want this or not, you are the major player in this war. You are going to have to lead them, lead us. And if you can't own this from your heart, they won't follow you and we won't win." Claire was almost begging him.

Sylar closed his eyes and breathed deeply. She was right, as always. Since when did a 20 year old girl develop so much wisdom, he asked himself? He had to take control, Matt and Ando had told him as much themselves when they first arrived.

"_What's the plan? Are we stepping it up early? Are we changing it altogether?" Matt was on top of Sylar almost from the moment he and his family arrived. He noticed that Hiro had stood back, still not trusting the man who killed his girlfriend._

"_Sylar, you are the one who must speak, you must rally our troops. You brought so many here, they are looking to you for our next move." Ando spoke up as well._

Sylar looked down at Claire. "I've gotta go see Nathan, try and talk some sense into him. If that fails, we move forward with our original plan."

"Fine, I'm coming with you. No," she held up her hand when he tried to argue. "They need to see us a united front. In his warped mind, what he did to us was morally right and he's probably convinced himself you kidnapped me. We go together or you don't go at all." Sylar had to smile at her stance, back arched, chin up. It told him there was no use arguing with her.

"Okay, fine. But what about the kids? Both their parents going off to fight the war? They need you, Claire." It was a low blow, but he didn't want her in any danger.

She chuckled. "You really think that's going to work? We can't die and you have so many abilities you could virtually end the world. So, I think the kids can be left with Mom and Lyle for a few hours."

He shook his head and shrugged. Why do I even bother, he asked himself?

"Yeah, alright. Let's go talk to Matt and Ando. Hiro, too, in case he needs to get us." He turned to leave.

"Umm, Sylar?" Claire handed him Noah.

"Hmm?" He positioned his son on his hip.

"Maybe you should ask Hiro if you can absorb his power." She bit her lip as she lifted Gabby.

"Claire, the guy hates me. I killed his girlfriend, remember?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but times are different now. We may need it to get out of Nathan's office quick. Please, just ask." She begged.

"Yeah, okay." He ran his hand over her cheek. "All he can say is no."

* * *

"Are you sure this is wise?" Ando didn't like the idea of their 'leader' going off to face their enemy with just his wife. "You and Claire may need to get out of there in a hurry and then what? If you are captured…"

"If they are captured, we'll just have to rescue them." Matt said. "This is a good beginning. We need to see if we can reason with Nathan. And maybe Peter."

"Peter had no idea what his brother and Angela did. I know they did it for different reasons, but they both did it." Claire spoke up.

"Perhaps I have an idea." Hiro quietly moved into the room. All eyes turned to him.

"Yes Hiro?" Ando asked. He'd been a little upset at this best friend. He had refused to join in making plans as long as Sylar was considered a leader of any kind. 'He is a murderer,' he argued, 'he killed my girlfriend.'

While they all had to admit to Sylar's past, they argued back that he had changed and that he was now fighting for their survival. But the little man just turned his back.

"Perhaps, if Sylar had my power, it would aid him and Claire in a quick escape, if needed." He nodded at the ex-serial killer.

"I have to admit, I was going to ask you if I could have it. I appreciate you offering it, Hiro." Sylar looked at the smaller man.

"But you cannot cut my head open." He interjected.

Sylar barked a laugh. "Yeah, no need to anymore." He handed Matt his son and went to Hiro. "Okay, so I just need to lay my hand on the back of your neck and on your forehead. Is that alright?"

"Yes." He turned Claire. "Could you come and stand beside me?" A twinge of fear in his voice.

Claire smiled. "Of course." She shifted Gabby to her other hip and took Hiro's hand.

* * *

"Okay, so how exactly does this work?" Sylar had a good handle on it, but as Claire forcefully suggested, he was trying to mend fences with Hiro so he should defer to him, ask for some help.

"You must take care when traveling; you must keep in mind at all times where you wish to be. Here, put your hand on my shoulder and think of someplace you would want to go to. Oh! Someplace safe!" Hiro added.

Sylar thought for a moment and his home back in Costa Rica came to mind and there they were.

"Cool!" Sylar smiled.

"Where are we?" Hiro asked as he looked around.

"This is where Claire and I lived for over a year. Our babies were born here." He tried the front door, which was locked. He took his keys from his pocket and opened the door. "Come on in."

Hiro looked around. It was a very pleasant house, much color and warm furnishings. Not the type of place he would've of ever imagined Sylar living in.

"Yeah, I know, it doesn't look like me." Sylar shrugged. "Claire did the decorating."

"I think she also redecorated you, as well." Hiro commented.

Sylar chuckled. "Yeah, you're right there." He picked up a bowl he had bought at the village market. "It was good here, our life, I didn't want to leave."

"But you did to save our kind." Hiro nodded. "You are no longer the villain, you are now the hero."

"I don't know if I'd go that far, Hiro. But I'll do whatever it takes to make things safe for us to live a normal life." Sylar took a deep breath. "Guess we should get back, you still need to show me how to control that whole stopping time thing."

"Ah yes, it will not be difficult for you." Hiro put his hand on Sylar's shoulder. "Take us back home now."

* * *

**_Peter will be showing up in the next chapter, as requested ;)_**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

_**All the usual disclaimers**_

_**Thanks to all who have reviewed and have alerted this story, feedback is always appreciated! **_

* * *

Nathan was looking over several bills the President's secretary had sent over. He was to present them to congress in a few days and needed to make a few changes to them. He was sure he was doing the right thing. By having all people with abilities tagged, they would always be traceable and no one could ever accuse them of wrong doing, unless it was true. This was the only way to protect his kind. Surely they would realize this once it was a done deal.

The ones he held in detention, they were dangerous, they needed to be controlled. And the others, the ones with powers that the government felt could benefit the country, well that was the price they had to pay to insure a normal life for the rest of them. Like Peter, like his mother, like Claire. If she were alive, if he could ever get her back.

Yes, he was doing a beneficial thing for his people and for his country. He knew this was what needed to be done. It was a hard line he had to balance on, but he was a patriot. And as such, he could do what had to be done.

Angela looked over at her son and shook her head. How had he come to this place? Was it her doing? Peter would never do such a thing. The only reason Peter was still here was the hope that he could somehow convince Nathan that this was wrong. But the worse type of zealot was one who really believed they were doing the right thing. How had he become so twisted, she asked herself for the millionth time?

"Okay, so are you guys ready for lunch?" Nathan looked up from his papers and smiled at his mother and brother.

"So, we can go out and enjoy a nice lunch while the rest of our kind live in fear everyday that you'll pick them up and exploit them to further your career? It's just wrong, Nathan! You have to see it!" Peter cried.

There was a faint blink and suddenly Sylar and Claire were in the room with the Petrellis. Sylar waved his hand and the three of them were held immobile. He looked down at Claire and smiled. "I kinda like 'em like this."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Could you release Peter? I'd like to talk to him first." Sylar shrugged and the younger Petrelli fell to the floor.

"Claire! Oh my God! Claire, you're alive. Are you okay? What am I am saying, of course you're not okay! What did you do to her, Sylar? Where did you take her?" Peter ran to Claire pulled her into an embrace. She looked over at Sylar and knew that look in his eyes, so she gently disengaged herself from him and went to stand by her 'husband'.

"Why don't you ask your brother and mom what I did to her? They were the ones who, how shall I word this?" He looked down at Claire. "Set us up? It was like E-Harmony, Company style." He chuckled as his wit.

Claire sighed and went to her uncle. "Peter, sit down." He looked at her in confusion. "Okay, where to begin? I should've really thought this through before we left, huh?" She looked up at Sylar. She took a deep breath and proceeded. "So about a year and a half ago Nathan and Angela put Sylar and me together with the express purpose of getting me pregnant."

A look of abject horror crossed Peter's face. He looked over at this mother and brother. "Is it true?"

"They can't speak, Einstein. Remember?" Sylar smirked.

"Gabriel, please, this isn't helping." Claire admonished.

He shrugged. "Sorry." The tone of his voice told her he wasn't but she'd let it slide.

"It's true, Peter. Sylar and I escaped and I knew the only one who could protect me was him. And, well, we fell in love. For all intents and purposes, he's my husband, Peter." She spoke softly, willing him to understand.

"Intents and purposes? What the hell is that supposed to mean, Claire?" Peter's voice was pained.

"No ceremony or ring." She replied.

"Yet." Sylar added. Claire smiled up at him; the love Peter saw in her eyes floored him.

Peter looked between the two of them. "Claire, he's a psychotic killer. You of all people should know that. Remember what he did to you?"

"Like I could ever forget? We've spent the past year and a half together, Peter. And he hasn't taken a single ability, at least not by killing. And aside from Nathan's, he asks. He's different, Peter. He's…he's not perfect. But I don't need perfect, I need him. And he'll do whatever he needs to do to protect us. And if that means killing, then I'm okay with that." Her chin was up and her shoulders were back, Sylar smiled.

"Oh God, Claire, what did he do to you?" Peter couldn't believe his innocent niece was saying these things.

"He didn't do a thing but love me, Peter. If anyone changed me it was your wonderful family. They pimped me out to reproduce for the Company. And when I fought them, they would've killed me, at least they would've tried. But Sylar protected me, he will always protect me. He takes care of what's his and that's what I am Peter. His." Her voice was hard.

"Claire, you should've come to me…"

"For what, Peter? So you could rationalize what they did? So you could be angst-ridden and tortured by your brother's sins? I needed a warrior, Peter. And that's what I got." She stood up and went to stand by Sylar. "I need you to understand."

"Claire, I don't know…I don't understand, you need to explain it to me." He held his hands out to her.

She looked up at Sylar, she could feel his patience waning. "Please, let me do this? We'll need him, Gabriel."

"Yeah, fine, but make it quick. We gotta get out of here in an hour and we still need to talk to Nathan." He looked up and waved his hand, releasing Angela.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

Angela went to Sylar. "Are you a father?"

His eyes narrowed. "I guess we have something to thank you for. Yeah, I'm a father." Peter gasped.

"Claire, you and him?" He looked at her to deny it.

"Yes, Sylar and I have a son and a daughter. Twins. When we get to work we really get to work." She smiled. "They are healthy and loved and safe." She looked over at Nathan. "And they are going to stay that way." She turned back to her uncle.

"Peter, please hear us out with an open mind. That's all I ask." She pleaded.

"Like I said, make it quick." Sylar groused.

* * *

After all was said and done, Peter looked at his mother and brother. "How could you? She's your daughter, Nathan. How could you do this to her? And Mom, why?"

Angela sniffed and looked at Claire and Sylar. "You know why. And that's all that matters. Because of you," she pointedly looked at Sylar, "our kind will continue. You will stop Nathan from the genocide that was bound to happen."

Sylar looked at Nathan, whose eyes held horror at his mother's suggestion. He flicked his wrist and Nathan was released.

"What have you got to say for yourself, Senator?" Sylar's eyes held a deadly gleam.

"No one's going to get killed, mother. That was never a part of it. We are just holding on to the dangerous ones. The same kind of thing you did in your day." He justified.

"And what of the ones that are innocent? The ones that are held at the insistence of the military?" Angela asked.

"There aren't that many. And it's a small price to pay to keep the majority of you safe." He countered.

"The majority of you? Nathan, you have an ability, or did you forget that?" Peter was aghast. "Do you not count yourself as one of us? Are you going to deny us forever?"

"I did it to stay above the fray or I risk compromising all that I've accomplished so far." Nathan sat in the nearest chair.

"Let's get back to that genocide that was bound to happen." Sylar's voice was smooth as silk. Claire looked at him and shivered. She hadn't seen this side of him for a very long time and it frightened her. And excited her, if she were totally honest with herself.

"Nathan will lose control. The President and the military will feel it's in the best interest of the nation to…control us. Once we are all rounded up, which is unbelievably easy as we will all be tagged, they will be unsure of what to do with us. At first we are kept in prisons. But as we become more aggressive, one by one we will disappear. Decades from now, once it is clear that we are merely the progression of the human race, mass burial sites will be found. Once analyzed, it will be released that whole generations of us were murdered." Angela almost lost control of her emotions, but quickly regained them.

"What about the rest of the world, surely they don't follow suite?" Claire asked.

"We are a very powerful country, my dear. And if we 'insist' other allies will follow our lead." She shrugged. "But you will stop this from happening, Sylar. You will bring our kind into the light. It is foretold. Claire was to bring you out of the darkness and you will be the savior of humanity."

"I really don't like the sound of that. I just want my wife and my kids to be safe." Sylar shook his head.

"And you will make the world safe for them to live in." Angela went to him. "We went about it all wrong, in the beginning. The dreams, they were garbled. Julia contacted me two years ago and she told me of the dreams she had. Of your part, of Claire's part. Of your children. I did what I thought was best."

"So, you knew Sylar and I would be together? Not just for making babies, but we'd fall in love?" Claire asked.

"Man, this is so fucked up." Peter raised his head from his hands. "Couldn't we have just killed Nathan? He's the reason for all of this, isn't he?"

"Pete, what are you saying?" Nathan couldn't believe his brother would say such a thing.

"So, you do have a pair after all?" Sylar smirked at Peter.

"Killing Nathan would not have stopped it. There would still be men out there who would pick up his mantle. We need to show the world what we are, what they are. We are the evolution of the human race." Angela finished.

"Okay, so how do you propose we fight this?" Sylar asked her.

"Suresh's research is close. Once he releases his findings, other scientists will validate his work and we will be on the path. However, because of your and Claire's abilities, you will be the ones to front us as the progression of the human race. You and your progeny." She answered.

"I still don't like this. I don't want to be some sort of messiah. I mean, I just came out of serial-killer mode. A year and a half isn't all that long. I don't think the population in general will find this fact all that comforting. Someone like Peter here, he's got that whole Jesus thing down pretty well." Sylar snarked. He went to Claire and pulled her close.

"I don't want this, baby." He whispered in her hair.

"I know, sweetheart. We'll figure it out." She kissed his collarbone. Peter shivered.

"And you expect me to just sit by while you try to do this?" Nathan spoke up.

"Either you're with us or you're against us. Doesn't matter to me." Sylar shrugged.

"Nathan, you will fail now. The president will find out about your ability and you will be suspect. This war must be fought in the public, through the media, through the congress and the senate. You either help us or we find someone who will." Angela confronted her son.

"It's gone too far, ma. Look at these." He pushed over several laws that were poised to go on the books. "I'm supposed to go over them and present them."

"Okay, so rewrite them." Sylar flatly stated.

"Just like that? Rewrite them? And if I refuse? If I don't agree with what you all are proposing?" Nathan stood up. "Are you going to kill me?"

Sylar shook his head. "No, I'll let you do that all by yourself." He sighed. "So you think about it. We'll be in touch." He looked to Angela and Peter. "You gonna stay here or come with us?"

Angela went to Nathan and laid her hand on his cheek. "Think seriously on this Nathan." She then went to Sylar and Claire. "I'll be going with you."

"Ma!" Nathan cried. "Pete? Will you stay with me?"

"I can't Nathan. You need to decide where you stand. You're one of us, don't forget that." Peter went to stand by his mother. "Okay, let's go."

"Place your hands on me." Sylar looked at Nathan and gave him a malevolent smirk that sent shivers down the Senator's spine. "Consider well, Nathan."

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

_**All the usual disclaimers**_

_**Thanks to all who have reviewed and have alerted this story, feedback is always appreciated! **_

_**So, I'm not sure if I should end this here and possibly do a sequel. Or, hurry though the 'war' and wrap this up. Or just keep on with this until it eventually ends. Opinions? **_

_**

* * *

**_

Noah was waiting for them when they finally arrived. He was surprised to see Angela. He'd expected Peter would follow Claire, but he never thought Angela would leave Nathan to his own devices. He had baby Noah in his arms and Claire rushed to him.

"Hi, Daddy. Was Noah a good boy?" She grinned at her son, who held his arms out to his mother. Claire scooped him up and gathered him close. "I missed you so much." She kissed him as Sylar walked up behind her.

"So, did he grow an inch while we were gone?" He asked with a smirk.

"Don't be dick. He's perfect." She kissed him again. "Where's Gabby, Dad?"

"Lyle has her." Noah sighed and went to Peter. "So, who talked you into coming?"

He shrugged as he stared as Claire and Sylar together with their child. "Um, seemed the right thing to do." His eyes never left his niece. "That has to be the most bizarre thing I've ever seen." He motioned to the trio.

"Yeah, I wake up every morning hoping it was just a nightmare." Noah retorted.

"I can hear everything you say, Noah." Sylar said over his shoulder.

Claire rolled her eyes. "So, you wanna meet your Uncle Peter?" She asked her son.

"Claire, I know they're gonna be special children, but really, they can't understand you." Sylar laughed as he took Noah from her. He strode over to Peter.

"This is Noah. Look anything like the one I had in that other future?" He asked.

Peter looked at the little boy in his father's arms. He was so alert, looking deeply into the older man's eyes. The baby looked up at his father and looked back to Peter. His chin started to quiver and he dug himself into Sylar's shoulder.

"Hey, little man, it's okay. Uncle Peter is a good guy. Really." He kissed his son's forehead and smoothed his hand over the baby's back. "Hmm, guess he needs to get used to you."

Sylar looked over to Claire and saw she was disturbed.

"What is it, babe?" He asked her.

She took a deep breath. "Noah, he can sense it. He can sense that Peter doesn't like you."

"Oh, Claire, come on. He's barely 7 months old. Give him at least 5 more months before…" Claire gave him a hard look that silenced him. "You really think so?"

"Yes, I really think so. Gabriel, you have so many powers and I have this really big one. We have to be ready for whatever Noah and Gabby are going to be." She said softly.

"But I didn't come into mine until I was older. And you, you were sixteen. Claire, I don't want them to have to deal with this. Not now, not for a long time." He held his son closer to him.

"If Suresh is right, this isn't something that's going to manifest. It's something that is, something that each generation will be born with." She bit her lip.

"What is it, niña?" Julia brought Gabby to her mother and father.

"Nothing, Julia. She's just being a mom." Sylar answered for Claire.

"Hmm, whatever you say, Gabriel." Julia handed Gabby over to Claire.

"Hi, sweetheart. Mommy missed you." She kissed her daughter's temple. "Let's go see your Uncle Peter, tell mommy what you think of him."

Claire turned to her father and Peter with Gabby in her arms, Sylar right behind her.

"Peter, here's our daughter." She smiled. "Gabriella Grey, meet your Uncle Peter." Claire handed Gabby over to Peter, who took her with an uncomfortable glance at Sylar.

"Hey there, little lady. You look just like…well; you really look like your Dad." He looked at her sweet face and smiled. "But you have you Mom's eyes."

"Yea, I was hoping she was going to have Claire's hair, too. But I guess my genes are just a little stronger." Sylar shrugged.

Peter took a deep breath. "Okay, I have to ask. How in the hell did you fall in love? I'm not looking to get killed, but come on; you both have to admit this is really bizarre."

Sylar barked out a laugh, causing his son to jump in his arms. "Sorry, sweetheart." He rubbed Noah's back.

Claire looked up at Sylar and shrugged. "Okay, I mean, look at him. He's totally hot. So, first came sexual attraction. I was only 18, never had a boyfriend and then I get trapped with him." She glanced over at her grandmother, who was closely studying her great-grandchildren. Claire reached over and took Gabby, holding her to her chest.

"Then we were given a drug to make us a little more…amorous." Sylar provided. "Once we had sex, well, I was sunk."

Smiling up at him, she shrugged. "Peter, we have so much in common, you'd never really understand. I mean, he was raised by some really screwed up people and Dad and Angela, they played a part in his psyche. But when it was all said and done, we were both lied to, used, played, all for the so-called betterment of human race."

"I know you don't want to hear this again, Noah, but Claire became my hunger. As long as I had her, I didn't need to feed the other. She, and now the kids, their all that matter to me. I could give a rat's ass about stealing any more powers. But if I need to, I can take them through empathy." He put his free arm around her.

Claire looked up at Sylar with an emotion Peter could only describe as absolute and complete devotion. The picture they made, a family, it shook his soul. Before he found out Claire was his niece, he had to admit to a little crush, and that was more because he realized she had a crush on him. He was her hero. And after, when Nathan revealed he was Claire's father, he saw the sense in it. She was too young for him and now that she was his niece, it could never go anywhere. Not that it ever would, he assured himself.

But Sylar, he had to be ten, twelve years older than Claire. To look at them, though, one would never really know. Maybe it was motherhood, maybe it was the fact that her youth was virtually striped from her, maybe it was love. But Claire looked every bit the responsible adult she claimed to be. In a way, he was jealous. Not that he desired Claire, but he was jealous that his young niece had the courage, the determination, to take Sylar and basically mold him into the man she could love for an eternity.

Peter sighed and shook his head. If she could do it with someone like Sylar, then when this was over, when they were safe, he could do it as well. He almost had it a couple of times, but that was then and this was now. Yeah, he thought, I can do it.

"Peter?" Claire was considering the look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just all so strange. I mean, this is the man our nightmares had consisted of for so long. The man who tried to kill us. A lot. And now look at him. Look at you. You guys are a family and…it's just gonna take some getting used to." He stood up and looked the both of them in the eyes. "I trust you, Claire. And if you trust him, then I guess I do, too."

Claire smiled and hugged Peter. "You won't regret this, Peter. He's…Sylar is everything to me. And I want the people I love to, well if they can't love him, at least know that they can trust him. Thank you."

"Okay, well, let's get this party started. We need to end this before it has a chance to start." He went to Sylar and held his hand out. "Don't make a liar out of Claire."

Sylar squinted at the proffered hand and looked down at his son. Noah looked at his uncle and held his small hand out to Peter, laying his palm on his thumb. The baby gurgled and smiled. Peter took the child's hand in his and smiled.

"Well, if Noah believes you, I guess I can. But, Peter? I'm still me. I may not kill indiscriminately anymore, but I will do what needs to be done. And I need you to back me up on this if the rest are going to." Sylar's dark eyes bore into the smaller man.

Claire held her breath, waiting to see Peter's reaction. He had come so far so quickly, to offer Sylar the equivalent of an olive branch was a huge hurdle. If Peter agreed, the rest would follow.

"I'll defer to you, Sylar. Mom says you're basically the savior of our kind. So I'll back you. And I'll do whatever I need to do to protect your family. To protect my family." Peter waited.

Sylar nodded and took the still proffered hand in his. "Let's end this then. Claire and I need to get married and then I want to take her on a honeymoon, I'd kinda like to do it without guns aimed at our heads."

* * *


End file.
